Defqon 1: The Weekend Warriors
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Haibaku Kuso se escapa de la represión innecesaria y llega a Ciudad Defqon donde se enfrascará en batallas para descubrir sus poderes, sus fortalezas, sus enemigos, y su verdadera identidad... ¿Podrá un villano arruinarlo todo y dominar Ciudad Defqon... y después el mundo entero? Multicrossover con OC de protagonista. Haibaku tendrá un multi-harem hetero.
1. El Inicio

Yo: Es hora del fic!

Shun: Y esta vez será un nuevo fic... pero no se confundan por el nombre

Chris: ¿Por qué? Dice "Defqon.1" y "weekend rarriors"

Yo: He llevado esa idea por el himno de ese evento, del cual hice un fic llamado "HELLO DEFQON1", pero me basé en esa canción. Le agradezco a Q-Dance Holanda y a DJ Frontliner por haberme dado la idea.

Aviso: Crossover Bakugan, Naruto, Avatar, Vocaloid, Fairy Tail, Megaman, Code Geass, Golden Sun, Steel ANgel Kurumi, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Hora de Aventura, Ultraman, Beyblade Metal, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Kirby, Sonic y Super Smash Bros.

Disclaimer: Todas esas series NO ME PERTENECEN, sólo la trama, y mis OC, El resto de los OC son prestados.

Aviso 2: El fic está basado en la lírica del himno del Defqon.1 de este año.

* * *

Era una mañana sombría para Haibaku Ishida... Cabello castaño, ojos rojos, ropa azul Tiene buen cuerpo y buen rostro. Su hermana Shizuka Pelélope Shimizu Ishida, de ropa oscura con camisa blanca y zapatos morados duerme en la misma habitación con él. Sus padres le pasaban eso (OJO, esos padres NO SON mis OC basados en mis papás, o sea, NO SON María ni Serujio) pero no lo demás. Los mantienen encerrados en casa debido a que besó en público en la mejilla, y en frente de ellos, a una chica que solía gustarle.

Desde entonces fue expulsado y su hermana también. Sus privilegios disminuyeron como pan caliente y sus represivas aumentaban a tal grado que tener opinión propia era tomado cono abuso contra la autoridad.

Haibaku quedó deprimido porque no podía ser como es en verdad ya que representaba eso para sus padres, o mejor dicho... "padres", una falta de respeto hacia Dios ya que siempre le repetían que su cuerpo era templo del Espíritu Santo y que no puede contaminarlo. Pero se pasaron... ¿Cómo contaminarlo con salir con los amigos, ir a la escuela, escuchar algo e música que no necesariamente es de Dios, pero no trata de cosas diabólicas ni de sexo, ni de odio, como por ejemplo música clásica, relajante, etcétera, jugar algún deporte, tener televisión, siquiera algo con qué dibujar?

Sus padres pertenecen a una secta represiva cristiana (y aclaro, las sectas "cristianas" reprimen de todo y te hacen sentir como un pecador impúdico) desde su juventud y argumentan que les ha ido bien, a pesar de las represiones que sufrieron, dicen que así no se "contaminaron" y así "disciplinan" a sus hijos. (El principio lo saqué de la serie Mundo Amish: Rompiendo las Reglas. Nunca la he visto, pero sería interesante, porque esos jóvenes vivían como en el siguo XVIII... creo ._.). Antes no reprimían a sus hijos, pero después de hacer un gesto sugestivo apenas... se volcó todo abajo...

Desde entonces Haibaku se culpa a sí mismo por haber besado a esa chica en frente de sus padres y que si no lo hubiera hecho, todo sería más bueno para él, pero no, la regó. Shizuka le recuerda que no es su culpa, pero sus padres dicen otra cosa... hasta que Haibaku decide empacar todo: Comida, ropa, agua, cobijas, almohadas y decide irse de la casa. Ya no soportaba vivir sin ser él mismo. Quería demostrarles que no era malo ser uno mismo como es, porque Dios ama a todos por igual pero sus padres trataban a Haibaku como un indigno.

Así que una noche, sus "padres" salieron a una reunión en la secta llamada "Hermanos de Jesús en el Séptimo Día" (Adventistas del Sábado) en sábado en la noche. El momento perfecto para que Haibaku y Shizuka empacaran y Haibaku escribió una carta que decía así.

_Mamá y Papá..._

_Ya no puedo seguir soportando que me traten como si estuviera desobedeciendo todo el tiempo._

_Yo les hice caso todo el tiempo pero sus líderes de secta les lavaron el cerebro._

_Quería hacerles ver que ellos estaban mal y nosotros bien, pero ya no hay esperanza para ustedes..._

_Así que yo y mi hermanita decidimos irnos de la casa._

_Lo mejor será irnos de aquí y no volver._

_Cuando sepan que ya no nos podrán encontrar, se darán cuenta de una vez por todas que ustedes se equivocaron con nosotros en todo sobre nosotros._

_Pero si hemos hecho cosas malas según ustedes, perdónenos si los herimos._

_Esto es el adiós... para siempre..._

_Les ama: Haibaku Ishida_

Y así sencillamente se salieron de la casa (no dejaron llave cerrada porque sus padres nunca creían que se saldrían)

Desde entonces llevan vagando por el mundo y han hecho todo lo posible por sobrevivir al mundo.

3 Años después

Haibaku y Shizuka estaban cansados y en una llanura de montañas. Veían siempre cerca una cosa de palo detrás de las montañas.

- Debe de ser una ciudad - dijo Haibaku

- Haibaku, no debimos salir de casa - dijo Shizuka - Por qué no nos quedamos en Hakkan?

- Porque nos espera un destino mejor - dijo Haibaku - Sólo que... - fue interrumpido al ver que sopló el viento y esas "montañas" era niebla que ocultaba un... ¿túnel?

- A?

- Te lo dije - Haibaku feliz.

Haibaku y Shizuka corrieron a ver qué pasaba y abrieron el túnel.

- Hola - dijo Haibaku y el túnel parecía sofisticado. Estaba pintado de Circulos rojos, cruces de equis, líneas paralelas y estrellas de david por todo el túnel - ¿Hay alguien ahí?

- Tengo miedo - dijo Shizuka

- No te preocupes - dijo Haibaku más cerca de Shizuka mientras caminaban - Yo te protegeré

- Onni-chan - dijo Shizuka feliz y aferrándose a Haibaku

Siguieron caminando hasta que... llegaron unos monstruos humanoides robóticos contra los dos. Shizuka gritó aterrada. Haibaku se paralizó.

Los monstruos robot se abalanzaron contra los dos jóvenes, pero Haibaku aventó a Shizuka al suelo para que no le hicieran daño y empezó a golpear con su maleta a los monstruos robóticos.

- Fuera! - gritó Haibaku mientras golpeaba a los monstruos robot - ¡Váyanse! No nos molesten!

En medio de ese griterío y de esos monstruos estaba un joven peliverdeazulado oscuro mayor quien veía la batalla con amplio detalle.

Al final Haibaku acabó con todos a pesar de haber sufrido heridas leves

- Haibaki-onni - dijo Shizuka abrazando a Haibaku - Gracias.

En eso el joven aplaudió lentamente varias veces - Bravo. Qué bien - mientras caminaba hacia los chicos.

- Oye! - gritó Haibaku con una pose de protección hacia Shizuka - ¡No nos golpees! ¡Te juro que te mataré a tí también!

- Tranquilo - dijo el joven - No vine a lastimarlos. Todos los que pasan por aquí tienen que pelear contra esos monstruos. La mayoría siempre ganan.

- ¿Y los que no ganan? - dijo Haibaku, el joven señaló a unos esqueletos y Haibaku se asustó - Demasiada información.

- Por qué están aquí? - dijo el joven

- Escapamos de Nueva Bethel en Hikana - Haibaku - Sufrimos autoritarismo y exageraciones innecesarias, algo que un padre y una madre de verdadero bien nunca haría. Ni siquiera nos decían que nos amaban, nos decían "si haces esto vas a pagar", "si escuchas esto irás al infierno", "si te juntas con cualquiera te vas a contaminar". Puras tonterías!

- Vaya - dijo el joven - Qué raro. No creí que esto fuese posible.

- Entramos al túnel porque sabía que nos conduciría a una ciudad, cierto? - dijo Haibaku dudoso

- Si - dijo el joven - Síganme.

Y así hicieron. Al llegar a la luz del túnel, pudieron ver una gran ciudad con enormes edificios, muchos árboles verdes, y mucha, muuuucha gente. Todos platicaban de lo que sea y parecían felices. Haibaku y Shizuka quedaron fascinados.

- Que bueno que les gustó - dijo el joven - Por mi parte es todo. Me voy. Busquen dónde mudarse.

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku pero lo pensó y gritó tratando de correr hacia el joven - ESPERA! ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Zane - dijo el joven - Pero puedes llamarme Hell Káiser.

- Kaiser... - dijo Haibaku - Gracias

- No hay por qué - dijo Zane - Bienvenido a Ciudad Defqon.

- ¿Ciudad Defqon? - dijo Haibaku al ver a Zane irse para desaparecer entre la gente - Nunca había oído de esta ciudad.

- ¿Eres nuevo? - dijo un rubio más joven que Haibaku corriendo alegre - ¿O visitante?

- Somos nuevos - dijo Haibaku feliz - ¿Quién eres?

- Permíteme presentarme - dijo el rubio - Me llamo Len Kagamine. Vivo en la residencial Weekend Battle. Una residencial con muchas casas lindas.

- ¿Podemos vivir en una?

- Tienen dinero? - dijo Len serio

- Tenía que ser verdad! - dijo Haibaku fastidiado

- No se preocupem - dijo Len - Los de Ciudad Defqon somos tan serviciales que ayudamos a los nuevos a alojarse en lugares cuando no tienen dinero.

- Cómo? - Shizuka

- Busquemos en Weekend Battle a alguien, en esta ocasión en Weekend Battle, que pueda alojarlos. - Len - Y tengo la primera opción a considerar

Mientras llegaban al lugar, miraban los paisajes, los edificios, pabellones de otros países. Haibaku se impresionó por uno que le encantó muchísimo.

- ¿Qué edificio es este? - dijo Haibaku feliz

- ¿Este? - dijo Len mirando al mismo edificio - El estadio Defqon.1. Es el estadio de multiuso más grande del continente. Se usa sobre todo para batallas de personas con poderes extraordinarios. Y creo que tienes algo ahí. Sólo hace falta que lo descubras y descubrir tu ícono.

- Genial - dijo Haibaku

Ya al llegar a la residencial, las casas eran únicas. Todas podían distinguirse para cada quien. Llegaron a una que parecía un templo del fuego.

- Esta es la casa de Dan Kuso - dijo Len - Siempre aloja a nuevos, pero casi nunca ocurre.

- A ver, qué pasa? - dijo Haibaku tocando la puerta y un joven castaño de ropas rojas abrió y al veros dijo...

- Hola - dijo el joven - ¿Son nuevos?

- Si - dijo Haibaku

- SIIIII! - Gritó contento y saltó, brincó, enloqueció de felicidad y al final dio gracias a Dios y a Jesús porque por fn llegaron nuevas personas quienes puede alojar

- Bueno... - dijo Haibaku - Esto es a lo que yo llamo emocionado por nuevos inquilinos.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad será el fic de acción más genial que haya hecho, no digo que vaya a dejar mis otros fics atrás. Pero bueno... espero que les guste. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, ideas para alimentar la trama, etcetera...

Shun: Somos flexibles

Yo: NO IMITES A REIJI, BAKA DE BAKAS!

Shun: Ok ._.


	2. Bienvenido a Defqon City PT001

Yo: Es hora del fic!

Shun: El nuevo capítulo que hemos estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

Yo: Apenas son unas horas.

Chris: Más de doce horas.

Yo: Pero saldrá bien el fic.

Yo: He llevado esa idea por el himno de ese evento, del cual hice un fic llamado "HELLO DEFQON1", pero me basé en esa canción. Le agradezco a Q-Dance Holanda y a DJ Frontliner por haberme dado la idea.

Aviso: Crossover Bakugan, Naruto, Avatar, Vocaloid, Fairy Tail, Megaman, Code Geass, Golden Sun, Steel Angel Kurumi, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Hora de Aventura, Ultraman, Beyblade Metal, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Kirby, Sonic y Super Smash Bros.

Disclaimer: Todas esas series NO ME PERTENECEN, sólo la trama, y mis OC, El resto de los OC son prestados.

Aviso 2: El fic está basado en la lírica del himno del Defqon.1 de este año en parte, o demás es trama original.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen ya que regresará a hacer fics el día 10 de Julio. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

* * *

Ya al llegar a la residencial, las casas eran únicas. Todas podían distinguirse para cada quien. Llegaron a una que parecía un templo del fuego.

- Esta es la casa de Dan Kuso - dijo Len - Siempre aloja a nuevos, pero casi nunca ocurre.

- A ver, qué pasa? - dijo Haibaku tocando la puerta y un joven castaño de ropas rojas abrió y al veros dijo...

- Hola - dijo el joven - ¿Son nuevos?

- Si - dijo Haibaku

- SIIIII! - Gritó contento y saltó, brincó, enloqueció de felicidad y al final dio gracias a Dios y a Jesús porque por fn llegaron nuevas personas quienes puede alojar

- Bueno... - dijo Haibaku - Esto es a lo que yo llamo emocionado por nuevos inquilinos.

Ya dentro de la casa de Dan

- Sientanse en su casa - dijo Dan feliz - Pueden elegir dónde dormir.

- ¿Podemos elegir dos habitaciones? - dijo Shizuka feliz

- Si quieren - dijo Dan - Shizuka, usarás el que está saliendo al patio. Tiene una linda vista.

- Gracias - dijo Shizuka corriendo a dejar sus cosas

- Haibaku, tu dormirás conmigo. - dijo Dan feliz - No te molestará ya que somos hombres, cierto?

- Bueno - dijo Haibaku sonriendo - Será interesante.

- Cómo llegaste a Ciudad Defqon? - dijo Dan queriendo escuchar cómo llegó

Minutos después

- ¿En serio tus padres son así? - dijo Dan confuso

- Se les puede llamar disque "padres" - dijo Haibaku - Antes de escaparme de casa, me enteré que no son mis padres biológicos.

- Shizuka lo sabe? - dijo Dan preocupado

- Hace un año y medio - dijo Haibaku - No quería que lo supiera hasta que fuese necesario, pero no pude guardarlo. Shizuka lo tomó mal. Pero le grité "¿Cómo crees que yo me lo tomé?"

- ¿Y cómo te lo tomaste?

- Peor que ella - dijo Haibaku - Toda mi vida fui engañado. Viví en una familia en la que no pertenezco! Pero ya no quiero saber de ello. ¿Qué tiene de único esta residencial?

- AH! - Dan feliz - Weekend Battle es la residencial más grande de la ciudad. Pero lo que lo hace único...

En eso salen por la ciudad

- ... Es que viven puros peleadores - dijo Dan caminando con Haibaku - Muchos peleadores llegan ahi con o sin habilidades. Cuando llegan al segundo nivel de pelea, siempre les ponemos el elemento e ícono. El ícono pueden ser personajes guerreros famosos, míticos, deidades antiguas, criaturas fantásticas, animales, máquinas... la última es la inombrable.

- Puedes nombrarla para mí?

- Ok - dijo Dan y susurró - la inombrable es... demonios.

- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Haibaku y Dan le tapó la boca, pero Haibaku se soltó - Cómo que... eso?

- Es inombrable porque ese ícono es únicamente para personas malvadas, más malvadas, y casi nadie es elegido así. Ni siquiera viven en la ciudad. Son considerados enemigos acérrimos de la ciudad por completo.

- Entiendo - Haibaku - ¿Y sobre elementos?

- Hay varios - dijo Dan - Agua, Fuego, Luz, Oscuridad, Viento, Tierra, Hierba, Hielo, Metal, Pelea, Psiquico, Laser, Artillería.

- Y qué más hace especial a la residencial?

- Tiene una salida al sur de la ciudad, porque esta residencial está en el sur de la ciudad, y cuando llegas al sur de la residencial... hay una playa!

- ¿PLAYA? - Haibaku

- Si - Dan - Una linda playa. Cerca de ella al sureste está la arena "Weekend", el estadio más reciente que se construyó en la ciudad. En el norte de la residencial hay dos centros comerciales rodeandolo.

- Con razón parecía algo extraño al llegar - Haibaku.

- Hola, Dan - dijo un pelicafé con cabello en forma de domo - ¿Quién es tu amigo?

- Hola Jaden - dijo Dan saludando - Hola Kurumi y hola Ike. Haibaku, son Jaden Juki, Kurumi y Ike. (Jaden Juki es de Yugioh GX, Kurumi es de Steel ANgel Kurumi y Ike es de Fire Emblem, pero lo puse por participar en Super Smash Bros), Jaden tiene el poder de laser y el ícono de Guerrero neopeleador. Kurumi es de poder psiquico y tiene el ícono de guerrera valkiria. Ike es de elemento fuego y su ícono es un caballero élite del emperador del imperio.

- Deben de ser muy buenos - dijo Haibaku emocionado - ¿Tú cual eres?

- Soy de tipo fuego y mi ícono es un dragón de una cabeza

- Vaya - Haibaku - Y yo que creía que estaba loco. Pero esta ciudad se pasa!

-A ver, a ver! - dijo Ike - El viene de visita, o es nuevo?

- Vive aquí - dijo Dan - Desde hoy.

- Kyuuniiii! - gritó Kurumi abrazando a Haibaku - Qué lindo eres!

- Me asfixias - dijo Haibaku y Kurumi le soltó.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte - dijo Dan - Hay un evento que se realizará saliendo de la residencial en la calle Silom mah y la calle Move loh cerca del "Centro Moki", será el "Evento del Dominator"

- ¿Y qué es eso? - Haibaku

- El primer evento de camino al torneo "Defqon.1" - Dan - Consiste en que hay 32,768 peleadores cada año y sólo úeden sobrevivir la mitad. El torneo dura 20 horas ininterrumpidas al día por 64 días, equivalente a 256 personas por cada día, y hay 128 peleas al día de 2 personas, ininterrumpidas. Las dos personas que se enfrentan en cada batalla tienen que enfrentarse a si mismos mientras se pelean con un robot grande y monstruoso llamado "Dominator". La mayoría de las personas que pierden salen gravemente heridos. Tres de ellos murieron.

- Q-q-...que... murieron? - dijo Haibaku asustado

- Si - dijo Dan deprimido - Pero lo bueno es que pasa a una de dos personas por pelea. Nunca ocurrió que dos personas cayeran en combate definitivamente. La persona que logre derrotar al robot Dominator gana y avanza al siguiente torneo, que se realizará en la Q-Base Beach, al suroeste de la ciudad, ahí hay un estadio llamado "Q-Base Stadium".

- ¿Y es macabro el evento del Dominator? - Haibaku

- No te imaginas cuanto - dijo Dan aterrado - Es el festival más derrorífico del año para iniciar el camino al torneo. Pero te vamos a entrenar a tí para que sobrevivas.

- Cómo? - Haibaku

Ya en el gimnasio Ryou, fuera de la residencial.

- Chicos, concentrense! - gritaba un pelinegro de ojos ámbares mientras dos chicos peleaban entre sí. Uno tiene un cabello rosa, con una camisa sin mangas abierta dejando ver su cuerpo y pantalones blancos con una bufanda. Otro tenía el cabello negro y ojos iguales, tenía camiseta azúl y shorts grises claros.

En esa pelea, el chico pelinegro le estaba ganando al pelirosa picudo.

- No se vale! - gritó el pelirosa - ¡PODER DE FUEGO! ¡PUÑO DE DRAGÓN DOBLE! - En eso se alza y se avienta para golpear al pelinegro pero este detuvo el golpe con su mano y con un gesto de aburrimiento aventó al pelirosa al suelo, usó su puño que desató muchas chispas y golpeó en el estómago tres veces al pelirosa dejandolo más herido. Iba a golpearlo la cuarta vez, pero...

- Ya, Sasuke! - dijo el pelinegro de ojos amarillos agarrando la mano del mencionado - No quiero que lo mates.

- Como quieras - dijo Sasuke y se va a su lugar. A su lado donde se sentó, estaba una pelirubia muy asustada. Tenía ojos morados y una vestimenta elegante.

- Natsu, levántate - dijo el ojiambar levantando al emncioando y este apenas se podía levantar de lo herido que le dejó Sasuke.

- Sensei... - dijo Natsu con dificultad mientras se aferraba a su sensei - Ya no puedo continuar más. Nunca ganaré esto. Nunca podré mejorar...

- No digas eso - dijo el joven ojiambar y lo recostó en una camilla - Katara, será mejor que lo cures.

- En seguida, Sensei - dijo la aludida y sacó de su frasco una especie de agua para curar las heridas de Natsu, en lo que Dan llegaba con Haibaku.

- Hola, Shun-sensei! ¿Cómo te va? - dijo Dan saludando

- Amigo, cómo estás? - dijo Shun saludando a Dan con su mano - Muy bien mis pequeños educandos, pueden descansar, continuaremos después.

- Si sensei! - gritaron todos sus alumnos y se fueron

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Shun - Si sigues apareciendo sin avisar antes voy a prohibir tus visitas.

- Graciosito ¬¬ - Dan

- Jejejeje - Shun - Sólo bromeaba. ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?

- Haibaku Ishida - dijo el mencionado - Apenas llegué hoy hace 8 horas, esta madrugada.

- Genial - dijo Shun - ¿De dónde vienes? Corea, China... No, espera! Inglaterra.

- Vengo de Nueva Bethel - dijo Haibaku y Shun se aterró - Qué te pasa?

- Hablaremos un segudno, debo llevarme a Dan - en eso Shun se lleva a Dan a su oficina - Dan, ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

- Alojé a un exsectario?

- NO! - Shun - Acabaste a alojar al personaje principal de la profecía!

- ¿Qué? - Dan - Cómo?

- Hay una profecía que un peleador de Nueva Bethel llegaría a esta ciudad sin importar si tiene o no experiencia y que si reune sus habilidades y descubre su verdadero potencial, podrá derrotar al maestro Octomus, el amo del imframundo quien ha amenazado la paz de Ciudad Defqon y de la nación Q Nation, y del mundo muchas veces.

- No sabía - dijo Dan

- Trajiste a alguien verdaderamente importante, Dan - dijo Shun emocionado

- ¿Crees que Haibaku deba saberlo? - dijo Dan

- Primero debe descubrir su potencial, su elemento y su ícono. - dijo Shun

- Pues por lo que veo, no va bien, ajajajajajaja! - Dan viendo por la puerta de la oficina

- Por qué? - dijo Shun preocupado y en eso mira a Haibaku platicando alegremente con la Rubia - ah, ella se llama Chris Rhodes, Hermanita de Alexis Rhodes. Ha seguido sus pasos desde pequeña y eso la ha llevado a ser una buena peleadora, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que debía ser más segura de sí misma, algo que Alexis aceptó gustosamente, empezó a entrenar en mi gimnasio. Ella tiene el elemento oscuro y el ícono de araña. ALexis es de luz y su ícono es una bailarina guerrera.

- ¿Y quién es esa Alexis? - dijo Haibaku apareciendo entre Dan y Shun

- QUÉ NO SABES? - gritó Chris emocionada - Es mi hermanita, la peleadora que ganó el torneo Defqon.1 del año pasado! AAAAAAAAAA! No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ella, aunque Atticus lo toma demasiado exagerado.

- Bueno ._.U - Haibaku - Ya sabes cómo es.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad será el fic de acción más genial que haya hecho, no digo que vaya a dejar mis otros fics atrás. Pero bueno... espero que les guste. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, ideas para alimentar la trama, etcetera...

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen ya que regresará a hacer fics el día 10 de Julio. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.


	3. Bienvenido a Defqon City PT002

Yo: Es hora del fic!

Shun: El nuevo capítulo que hemos estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

Yo: Apenas son unas horas.

Chris: Más de doce horas.

Yo: Pero saldrá bien el fic.

Yo: He llevado esa idea por el himno de ese evento, del cual hice un fic llamado "HELLO DEFQON1", pero me basé en esa canción. Le agradezco a Q-Dance Holanda y a DJ Frontliner por haberme dado la idea.

Aviso: Este crossover solía ser de estas series: Bakugan, Naruto, Avatar, Vocaloid, Fairy Tail, Megaman, Code Geass, Golden Sun, Steel Angel Kurumi, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Hora de Aventura, Ultraman, Beyblade Metal, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Kirby, Sonic y Super Smash Bros. Ahora le agregaré unas más: Highschool DXD, Aki Sora, Ben 10.

Disclaimer: Todas esas series NO ME PERTENECEN, sólo la trama, y mis OC, El resto de los OC son prestados.

Aviso 2: El fic está basado en la lírica del himno del Defqon.1 de este año en parte, o demás es trama original.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen ya que regresará a hacer fics el día 10 de Julio. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

* * *

Ya en el gimnasio Ryou, fuera de la residencial.

- Chicos, concentrense! - gritaba un pelinegro de ojos ámbares mientras dos chicos peleaban entre sí. Uno tiene un cabello rosa, con una camisa sin mangas abierta dejando ver su cuerpo y pantalones blancos con una bufanda. Otro tenía el cabello negro y ojos iguales, tenía camiseta azúl y shorts grises claros.

En esa pelea, el chico pelinegro le estaba ganando al pelirosa picudo.

- No se vale! - gritó el pelirosa - ¡PODER DE FUEGO! ¡PUÑO DE DRAGÓN DOBLE! - En eso se alza y se avienta para golpear al pelinegro pero este detuvo el golpe con su mano y con un gesto de aburrimiento aventó al pelirosa al suelo, usó su puño que desató muchas chispas y golpeó en el estómago tres veces al pelirosa dejandolo más herido. Iba a golpearlo la cuarta vez, pero...

- Ya, Sasuke! - dijo el pelinegro de ojos amarillos agarrando la mano del mencionado - No quiero que lo mates.

- Como quieras - dijo Sasuke y se va a su lugar. A su lado donde se sentó, estaba una pelirubia muy asustada. Tenía ojos morados y una vestimenta elegante.

- Natsu, levántate - dijo el ojiambar levantando al emncioando y este apenas se podía levantar de lo herido que le dejó Sasuke.

- Sensei... - dijo Natsu con dificultad mientras se aferraba a su sensei - Ya no puedo continuar más. Nunca ganaré esto. Nunca podré mejorar...

- No digas eso - dijo el joven ojiambar y lo recostó en una camilla - Katara, será mejor que lo cures.

- En seguida, Sensei - dijo la aludida y sacó de su frasco una especie de agua para curar las heridas de Natsu, en lo que Dan llegaba con Haibaku.

- Hola, Shun-sensei! ¿Cómo te va? - dijo Dan saludando

- Amigo, cómo estás? - dijo Shun saludando a Dan con su mano - Muy bien mis pequeños educandos, pueden descansar, continuaremos después.

- Si sensei! - gritaron todos sus alumnos y se fueron

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Shun - Si sigues apareciendo sin avisar antes voy a prohibir tus visitas.

- Graciosito ¬¬ - Dan

- Jejejeje - Shun - Sólo bromeaba. ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?

- Haibaku Ishida - dijo el mencionado - Apenas llegué hoy hace 8 horas, esta madrugada.

- Genial - dijo Shun - ¿De dónde vienes? Corea, China... No, espera! Inglaterra.

- Vengo de Nueva Bethel - dijo Haibaku y Shun se aterró - Qué te pasa?

- Hablaremos un segundo, debo llevarme a Dan - en eso Shun se lleva a Dan a su oficina - Dan, ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

- Alojé a un exsectario?

- NO! - Shun - Acabaste a alojar al personaje principal de la profecía!

- ¿Qué? - Dan - Cómo?

- Hay una profecía que un peleador de Nueva Bethel llegaría a esta ciudad sin importar si tiene o no experiencia y que si reune sus habilidades y descubre su verdadero potencial, podrá derrotar al maestro Octomus, el amo del imframundo quien ha amenazado la paz de Ciudad Defqon y de la nación Q Nation, y del mundo muchas veces.

- No sabía - dijo Dan

- Trajiste a alguien verdaderamente importante, Dan - dijo Shun emocionado

- ¿Crees que Haibaku deba saberlo? - dijo Dan

- Primero debe descubrir su potencial, su elemento y su ícono. - dijo Shun

- Pues por lo que veo, no va bien, ajajajajajaja! - Dan viendo por la puerta de la oficina

- Por qué? - dijo Shun preocupado y en eso mira a Haibaku platicando alegremente con la Rubia - ah, ella se llama Chris Rhodes, Hermanita de Alexis Rhodes. Ha seguido sus pasos desde pequeña y eso la ha llevado a ser una buena peleadora, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que debía ser más segura de sí misma, algo que Alexis aceptó gustosamente, empezó a entrenar en mi gimnasio. Ella tiene el elemento oscuro y el ícono de araña. ALexis es de luz y su ícono es una bailarina guerrera.

- ¿Y quién es esa Alexis? - dijo Haibaku apareciendo entre Dan y Shun

- QUÉ NO SABES? - gritó Chris emocionada - Es mi hermanita, la peleadora que ganó el torneo Defqon.1 del año pasado! AAAAAAAAAA! No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ella, aunque Atticus lo toma demasiado exagerado.

- Bueno ._.U - Haibaku - Ya sabes cómo es.

- ¿Que cómo es qué? - dijo Shun

- Sobre ama a su hermana demasiado a tal grado que le llama "sisterna" (o Sissy)

- Pues por ello se extaña mucho - dijo Haibaku

- Bueno, deberíamos continuar - dijo Shun - Me siento raro.

Ya en el parque Nei-kun, algo lejos del gimnasio Rutsu

Haibaku descansaba en unos pastos verdes del parque cuando una rubia de cabello largo hasta la espalda, ojos amarillos, camisa sin mangas cerrada, una falda casi corta y un cuerpo muy lindo que puede hipnotizar a cualquiera, pasaba por ahí cerca de él.

- Disculpe, señor, qué hace aquí? - dijo la joven

- Mirando el cielo - dijo Haibaku. Ya eran las 2 de la tarde - ¿Quién eres, preciosura?

- Awww, qué lindo - dijo la chica - Me llamo Alexis Rhodes

- ¿ALEXIS? - Gritó Haibaku saltando de la sorpresa - Tu hermanita está en el gimnasio y apenas la conoci. Me hableron mucho sobre tí.

- En serio? - dijo Alexis - Qué bien. ¿Y qué te trae aquí?

- Soy nuevo en la ciudad. - Haibaku - Lo que pasa es que escapé de una política represiva exagerada en mi casa y no lo soporté, así que me fui. Vengo de Nueva Bethel.

- En serio? - dijo Alexis - Tienen mucha suerte los de Nueva Bethel, hay una leyenda de hace miles de años en la que un chico de Nueva Bethel con ganas de estar en grandes peleas con o sin experiencia descubrirá aquí su verdadero potencial y derrotará al malvado amo Octomus. Pero es sólo una leyenda y nada más.

- Bueno... creo en ella - dijo Haibaku sonriendo - Y espero conocerlo.

- Yo igual - dijo Alexis - Oye, ¿no quieres ir a entrenar?

- ¿Y en dónde entreno? - Haibaku

- Pues con Shun. - dijo Alexis

- ¿De verdad? - dijo Haibaku emocionado - GRACIAS! - En esi se va corriendo feliz y Alexis le sigue caminando.

Ya con Shun

- Bien, chicos - dijo Shun - Espqeo que se encarguen de la zona de agilidad - dijo señalando unos palos duros parados en el suelo - Calificaré la mejor agilidad así que sean precisos, rápidos y salgan sin ningún rasguño.

- De acuerdo! - dijeron los chicos

- Yu, tu primero - dijo Shun

- SIII! - Dijo el pequeño Yu - Estoy listo - y se fue corriendo a esquivar los palos que se movían, le siguieron el resto de los alumnos por una fila. Haibaku corrió llegando hacia Shun tratando de esquivar a los chicos.

- Hola Haibaku - dijo Shun - Qué ocurre?

- Hola Shun - dijo Haibaku - La verdad... yo quisiera si... saber si... puedo... ¿puedo entrenar contigo? - dijo avergonzado

- Seguro. ¿Por qué no? - dijo Shun feliz

- GENIAL! - Dijo Haibaku saltando de felicidad

- A ver, todos! - dijo Shun parando a sus alumnos - Quiero presentarles a su nuevo alumno recién llegado. Se llama Haibaku Ishida.

- Hola chicos - dijo Haibaku haciendo una reverencia

- HOLA HAIBAKU-SAN! - Dijeron los chicos

- Bien, puedes tomar asiento a un lado de... ese pelirosa - dijo Shun señalando a Natsu - Se llama Natsu Dragneel

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku

- Siii! - Natsu contento - Siempre quise hablar con un nuevo. - en eso Haibaku se pone a un lado de Natsu - Me llamo Natsu! Mucho gusto, bienvenido a la casa de la diversión!

- ¿Te agrada mucho Shun? - dijo Haibaku

- ¿Bromeas? - Natsu emocionado - El Sensei Shun ha sido el mejor maestro que haya existido!

- Genial - dijo Haibaku

- Bien, como saben, tenemos un alumno nuevo y hay qué darle un trato "especial" - dijo Shun serio - Tendrá que enfrentarse al más débil de ustedes. Haibaku.

- Si, Sensei? - dijo Haibaku parándose a un lado de Shun

- Te enfrentarás a Syrus Truesdale - dijo Shun señalando a un peliverdeazulado claro con lentes y ropa roja

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Syrus enojado - ¡NO ES JUSTO!

- Yo sólo digo lo que está en mi tabla de peleadores, Sy - dijo Shun - Además, has mejorado mucho al igual que los demás, pero no has subido ni un lugar ya que todos subieron al mismo tiempo.

- De acuerdo - dijo Syrus y se puso a un lado en el campo de batalla con su pose de pelear. Haibaku se puso del otro lado - ¿Estás listo para perder?

- No sé - Haibaku - ¿Para qué servirá esto?

- Para que nos demuestres tus habilidades en la pelea - dijo Shun - ¿Listos?

- SI! - Dijeron los dos jóvenes al unísono

- Bien... - dijo Shun - Despelléjense.

En eso Syrus saltó hacia Haibaku por enfrente y lo golpeó con su puño. Haibaku retrocedió un poco y le respondió a Syrus en la mejilla. Syrus lo golpeó luego en una pierna y Haibaku aprovechó para darle un golpe de codo en su cabeza haciendo caer a Syrus.

Mientras, Shun veía la pelea divertido y detrás de él, sus alumnos.

- ¿Disfrutas de la pelea? - dijo Alexis apareciendo

- Mucho - dijo Shun - Si siguen así no terminarán hasta que acabe mi horario de clase. Oye! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver cómo Haibaku pelea. - Alexis - Te preguntó si puede entrenar contigo?

- Le dije que sí - dijo Shun - ¿Por qué?

- Yo le aconsejé

- Genial - dijo Shun abrazando por el cuello a Alexis - Eres la mejor, amiga

- No se te olvide que estoy enamorada de otra persona - dijo Alexis sonrojandose levemente

- Lo siento

En eso Haibaku patea a Syrus en el rostro y este cae al suelo herido, se levanta y se enfurece.

- HASTA AQUÍ! - Gritó Syrus furioso - ¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE! ACTIVARÉ MI PODER DE VEHICROIDE! - En eso Syrus transforma sus brazos en dos ametralladoroides y empieza a disparar contra Haibaku quien recibía los golpes a pesar de se ponía de brazos cruzados hacia enfrente de sí.

- En serio? - gritaba Haibaku mientras con sus brazos trataba de escudarse y varias balas impactaron en el cuerpo de Haibaku y explotaron haciéndolo estrellarse contra una pared, lo cual dejó a todos aterrados, sobre todo a Shun y a Chris. Syrus estaba a punto de acabar con Haibaku.

- Si sigue así, matará a Haibaku - dijo Shun - Chicos, creo que debemos denener esta pelea.

- Estás loco? - dijo Haibaku levantándose a duras penas - No me rendiré en este combate. Esta pelea no se acaba hasta que caiga!

Shun quedó impresionado por la actitud de su nuevo alumno - Es mucho más competitivo de lo que creí.

- Bueno, caerás a mis pies con esto! - en eso Syrus usó sus brazos para acabar de una vez con Haibaku pero este lo detuvo con sus manos. En eso las manos de Haibaku brillaron de un color rojo brillante. Shun miró a Haibaku con esasmanos y escuchó un águila en su interior, algo que asombró a Shun.

Haibaku hizo una exclamación iracunda y se liberó del ataque de Syrus pero a su paso liberó una gran cantidad de energía roja que dejó impactados a los presentes, pero brillaba mucho que tuvieron que cubrirse sus rotros para que no quedaran ciegos. Syrus por su parte se estrelló en la pared.

Ya cuando terminó la explosión de luz, Haibaku vió a Syrus acabado y Shun quedó asombrado.

- ¿Viste lo que pasó? - dijo Shun asombrado

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? - dijo Alexis asombrada

- ¿Qué no viste? - Shun - Soltó una especie de energía de fuego!

- En serio? - dijo Haibaku asombrado por lo que hizo - No sabía que hice eso... o sí?

- No tengo idea de cómo lo hiciste, pero de lo que sí tengo convicción es que fue algo descontrolado - Shun

- Lo siento - dijo Haibaku avergonzado mientras Syrus se levantaba por medio de Yu

- No importa - dijo Shun - Eso fue más que suficiente. Volvamos al entrenamiento

- SI! - Gritaron sus alumnos

Ya en la tarde

- Gracias chicos - dijo Shun feliz - Nos vemos pronto.

- Adiós, sensei - dijeron los chicos yéndose

- Espera Haibaku! - dijo Shun y Haibaku se detuvo - Quiero hablar en privado.

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku y ambos se encerraron el su oficina

- Haibaku, ¿sabes por qué te llamé a mi oficina?

- No

- La verdad, es que me dejaste impresionado con lo que hiciste - dijo Shun - Me refiero a la pelea que hiciste con Syrus. Esa explosión de fuego, fue... increíble.

- Gracias - dijo Shun

- Me dejas más que claro que tu eres... - dijo Shun pero se detuvo de repente al saber lo que diría.

- Soy qué? - dijo Haibaku

- Especial - dijo ocultando Shun

- Genial - dijo Haibaku

- "Todavía no puedo decirle que es el elegido para la batalla final" - pensó Shun para sí.

- ¿Y qué preparas? - dijo Haibaku

- Propongo que entrenemos los dos en privado, además de los entrenamientos de siempre - Shun sonriendo tiernamente - Así podrás desarrollar tu verdadero potencial.

- ¿HABLAS EN SERIO? - gritó Haibaku emocionado

- Si - Dijo Shun feliz - Eso es.

- GENIAL! - Gritó Haibaku contento - ESTO ES GENIAL! - En eso abrazó a Shun contento y este sonrió.

Mientras, en una parte del inframundo

- Así que el elegido ha llegado - dijo un monstruo de forma pulpo demoníaca

- Si, Amo - dijo un caballero púrpura de inclinado de rodillas - Y créeme, va a entrenar mucho.

- A pesar de todo intento de hacer que se quede en Nueva Bethel, se escapó de su casa y trajo consigo a su hermana - dijo un pelirojo serio igual de inclinado

- Qué decepcionante - dijo el monstruo - Quiero que acabes con ese joven y lo mates! No quiero que la profecía se cumpla! No quiero que NADA me detenga para conquistar el mundo entero, empezando por Ciudad Defqon. ¿ENTENDIERON? - Gritó lanzando auras oscuras

- Si amo - dijeron los dos guerreros y se levantaron para irse.

- Haibaku Ishida... no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya - Dijo el monstruo para sí - No dejaré que desarrolles tu potencial ni descubras tu identidad. Mientras yo siga con mis soldados, NADIE ESCAPARÁ DE MI FURIA! WAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- Amo - dijo una pelinegra con un uniforme de armadura rojo - Recuerda que Haibaku no sabe nada de la profecía, y si lo supiera, no sabe que él es el protagonista.

- Y por eso, Azula, mis mejores guerreros se asegurarán de que nunca lo haga - dijo el monstruo

- Considérelo hecho, Lord Octomus. - dijo Azula haciendo una reverencia y se fue.

Ya en el Gimnasio Rutsu

- Syrus es muy especial para mi - dijo Shun caminando en el campo de peleas del gimnasio - Ha sido el más débil sólo por estar en último lugar, pero en verdad se ha hecho más fuerte... como Zane - dicho esto último Shun se deprimió

- ¿Zane? - dijo Haibaku

- ¿Lo conoces? - Shun

- Acabo de conocerlo hace horas, al llegar en el túnel - dijo Haibaku

- Ha sido mi más grande alumno en toda la historia - dijo Shun y Haibaku se asombró

- En serio? - dijo Haibaku emocionado

- Si - dijo Shun feliz - Creí que podíamos ser como amigos... - en eso se deprime - Pero... ... ... no fue así...

- Por qué...

- La verdad es que...

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad será el fic de acción más genial que haya hecho, no digo que vaya a dejar mis otros fics atrás. Pero bueno... espero que les guste. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, ideas para alimentar la trama, etcetera...

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen ya que regresará a hacer fics el día 10 de Julio. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.


	4. Malherido

Yo: Es hora del fic!

Shun: El nuevo capítulo que hemos estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

Yo: Apenas son unas horas.

Chris: Más de doce horas.

Yo: Pero saldrá bien el fic.

Yo: He llevado esa idea por el himno de ese evento, del cual hice un fic llamado "HELLO DEFQON1", pero me basé en esa canción. Le agradezco a Q-Dance Holanda y a DJ Frontliner por haberme dado la idea.

Aviso: Este crossover solía ser de estas series: Bakugan, Naruto, Avatar, Vocaloid, Fairy Tail, Megaman, Code Geass, Golden Sun, Steel Angel Kurumi, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Hora de Aventura, Ultraman, Beyblade Metal, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Kirby, Sonic y Super Smash Bros. Ahora le agregaré unas más: Highschool DXD, Aki Sora, Ben 10.

Disclaimer: Todas esas series NO ME PERTENECEN, sólo la trama, y mis OC, El resto de los OC son prestados.

Aviso 2: El fic está basado en la lírica del himno del Defqon.1 de este año en parte, o demás es trama original.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen ya que regresará a hacer fics el día 10 de Julio. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

Y otro grandísimo favor: Voten en mi Poll sobre quién va a ser gobernador de la "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"

* * *

Ya en el Gimnasio Ryou (mi mapa me confundió, pero ahora lo vi más claro)

- Syrus es muy especial para mi - dijo Shun caminando en el campo de peleas del gimnasio - Ha sido el más débil sólo por estar en último lugar, pero en verdad se ha hecho más fuerte... como Zane - dicho esto último Shun se deprimió

- ¿Zane? - dijo Haibaku

- ¿Lo conoces? - Shun

- Acabo de conocerlo hace horas, al llegar en el túnel - dijo Haibaku

- Ha sido mi más grande alumno en toda la historia - dijo Shun y Haibaku se asombró

- En serio? - dijo Haibaku emocionado

- Si - dijo Shun feliz - Creí que podíamos ser como amigos... - en eso se deprime - Pero... ... ... no fue así...

- Por qué...

- La verdad es que... desde que Zane se graduó de mis clases... ... - en eso Shun se deprimió por completo - Zane... me negó...

Flashback

- Zane, estoy muy feliz de que hayas pasado en todo - dijo Shun feliz

- Gracias - dijo Zane en serio.

- ¿Qué rayos? - dijo Shun empezando a aterrarse - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Ahora ya no te necesito, Shun - dijo Zane muy tajante en su tono de voz.

- Pero yo te entrené! - dijo Shun muy aterrado

- ¿Perdón? - dijo Zane yéndose - ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿Qué...? - dijo Shun a punto de llorar

- Oh, lo siento, no recuerdo nada de ello - dijo Zane yéndose y Shun se desplomó para llorar

Shun POV

Desde entonces... me la paso culpándome por no haber tratado a Zane como más que un alumno...

Fin Flashback y Fin Shun POV

- Desde ese día... - dijo Shun llorando - He tratado de hacer que mis alumnos no me abandonen ni me nieguen.

- Tranquilo - dijo Haibaku tomando el hombro de Shun - No llores. Yo no soy así.

- Gracias - dijo Shun dejando de llorar

Ya en la noche, en la habitación de Dan y Haibaku. Dan estaba en su cama y roncando, mientras Haibaku miraba al cielo

- "Espero poder descubrir mi verdadero potencial" - pensó Haibaku mirando al cielo - "Prepárate Ciudad Defqon! Haibaku Kuso está listo para pelear!"

En la mañana siguiente, en el parque Nei-kun.

- ¿Será en unos meses? - dijo Haibaku - Creí que en semanas.

- Tranquilo - dijo Dan - No será así.

Y así iban platicando hasta que un invitado no deseado apareció para ponerle un pie encima de Haibaku haciendo que este tropezara.

- OYE! - gritó Haibaku furioso y levantándose - ¿QUÉ TE PASA? - gritó yendo peligrosamente al pelirojo

- Dejalo, Haibaku - dijo Dan tratando de alejar a Haibaku del pelirojo

- NUNCA! - grito Haibaku

- Es mejor que le hagas caso - dijo en joven - De lo contrario, pagarás con mucho dolor.

- GRRR! - Gritó Haibaku furioso y trató de patear y golpear al chico, pero este lo esquivaba.

- Es mi turno - dijo el joven y en eso agarra a Haibaku, usa su mano izquierda para tocar el cuello de Haibaku con sus dedos, con su otra chasquea los dedos y en eso, donde tocó a Haibaku se formó una ulcera dolorosa que le hizo sangrar muchísimo y Haibaku se retorcía de dolor.

- DEJAME! ESO DUEME MUCHÍSIMO! - Gritó Haibaku revolcándose adoloridamente mientras se agarraba la parte derecha del cuello

- Está bien - dijo el joven y chasqueó los dedos y el dolor desapareció - No vuelvas a meterte conmigo, o pagarás. "Eso servirá para que me ataque"

En eso Haibaku se enfurece y patea en la cara al joven pelirojo, este se reincorpora y usa su mano izquierda para usar la yema de sus dedos y tocar a Haibaku desde la parte alta de su pecho, pasando por su vientre sin tocar su entrepierna para terminar con la pierna derecha. Al dejar de tocarlo, chasqueó sus dedos y se desató una úlcera más dolorosa y paralizante con una explosión de sangre que lo dejó en el suelo muy malherido

- Haibaku! - gritó Dan sacudiendo a Haibaku mientras este estaba malherido

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad será el fic de acción más genial que haya hecho, no digo que vaya a dejar mis otros fics atrás. Pero bueno... espero que les guste. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, ideas para alimentar la trama, etcetera...

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen ya que regresará a hacer fics el día 10 de Julio. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

Y otro grandísimo favor: Voten en mi Poll sobre quién va a ser gobernador de la "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"


	5. Sorpresa y Fiesta salvaje

Yo: Es hora del fic!

Shun: El nuevo capítulo que hemos estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

Yo: Apenas son unas horas.

Chris: Más de doce horas.

Yo: Pero saldrá bien el fic.

Yo: He llevado esa idea por el himno de ese evento, del cual hice un fic llamado "HELLO DEFQON1", pero me basé en esa canción. Le agradezco a Q-Dance Holanda y a DJ Frontliner por haberme dado la idea.

Aviso: Este crossover solía ser de estas series: Bakugan, Naruto, Avatar, Vocaloid, Fairy Tail, Megaman, Code Geass, Golden Sun, Steel Angel Kurumi, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Hora de Aventura, Ultraman, Beyblade Metal, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Kirby, Sonic y Super Smash Bros. Ahora le agregaré unas más: Highschool DXD, Aki Sora, Ben 10.

Disclaimer: Todas esas series NO ME PERTENECEN, sólo la trama, y mis OC, El resto de los OC son prestados.

Aviso 2: El fic está basado en la lírica del himno del Defqon.1 de este año en parte, o demás es trama original.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen ya que regresará a hacer fics el día 10 de Julio. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

* * *

- Es mi turno - dijo el joven y en eso agarra a Haibaku, usa su mano izquierda para tocar el cuello de Haibaku con sus dedos, con su otra chasquea los dedos y en eso, donde tocó a Haibaku se formó una ulcera dolorosa que le hizo sangrar muchísimo y Haibaku se retorcía de dolor.

- DEJAME! ESO DUEME MUCHÍSIMO! - Gritó Haibaku revolcándose adoloridamente mientras se agarraba la parte derecha del cuello

- Está bien - dijo el joven y chasqueó los dedos y el dolor desapareció - No vuelvas a meterte conmigo, o pagarás. "Eso servirá para que me ataque"

En eso Haibaku se enfurece y patea en la cara al joven pelirojo, este se reincorpora y usa su mano izquierda para usar la yema de sus dedos y tocar a Haibaku desde la parte alta de su pecho, pasando por su vientre sin tocar su entrepierna para terminar con la pierna derecha. Al dejar de tocarlo, chasqueó sus dedos y se desató una úlcera más dolorosa y paralizante con una explosión de sangre que lo dejó en el suelo muy malherido

- Haibaku! - gritó Dan sacudiendo a Haibaku mientras este estaba malherido

- Qué rayos pasa? - dijo Shun enojado al oír gritar a Dan pero al ver a Haibaku herido, se aterró - HAIBAKU! - En eso corre hacia Haibaku y le sacude.

Ya en el hospital

- Espero que se recpere! - dijo Dan asustado

- Yo igual! - gritó Shun aterrado - ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PENSABAS AL LLEVARLO CON ESE IDIOTA?

- Yo ni lo conozco! - dijo Dan

- Yo si - dijo Shun y en eso Haibaku se despierta

- Chi... chicos... - dijo Haibaku y Dan y Shun se fueron casi sobre el

- Estás bien Haibaku? - dijo Dan preocupado

- No se preocupen - dijo el doctor - Estará bien. Debe descansar en su casa

- De acuerdo - dijo Shun

Ya yendo de camino a casa

- No es posible que te hayas enfrentado aún con ese poder de energía - dijo Shun - Te ganó sin problemas

- Y lo peor, puso toxinas en tu cuerpo - dijo Dan - Qué bueno que te las sacaron

- Una cosa - dijo Haibaku - ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

- Se llamaba Ken Johnson - dijo Shun - y ha sido un grave problema para mi. Me anda molestando - dijo Shun mirando a Haibaku pero se percata de que no lo ve y miró atrás y vió que Haibaku se detuvo - ... ... Haibaku?

- Ken Johnson - dijo Haibaku sosprendido - Yo lo conozco...

- ¿EN SERIO? - Dijo Shun

- Él contribuyó a que mis supuestos padres me trataran peor de lo que me trataban cada día más y más - dijo Haibaku apretando los puños mientras lloraba - Y ahora me lo encuentro sin reconocerle y casi me mata!

- Ya no llores - dijo Shun tratando de calmar a Haibaku - Sólo cálmate.

- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! - Gritó Haibaku llorando - ¡SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ERA KEN, HUBIERA HECHO ALGO!

- Haibaku - dijo Shun tratando de consolar a Haibaku - No estabas listo, Ken te agarró desprevenido, a la próxima lo harás bien.

- Pero... - dijo Haibaku pero lo pensó un poco - Tienes razón.

- Bueno - dijo Dan - Creo que deberíamos irnos a una fiesta

Hay fiestas a esta fecha? - dijo Shun

- Claro - dijo Dan - Está la de Jesse Anderson - dijo contento - Y sabes cómo son.

- Ay, no! - dijo Shun fastidiado - No ahora!

- ¿Cómo son las fiestas de ese Jesse Anderson? - dijo Haibaku confuso

- No te lo recomiendo saber - dijo Shun molesto

- SERÁ DIVERTIDO, VAMOS! - Gritó Dan arrastrando a Haibaku mientras corría.

- Ya qué? - dijo Shun resignado

En la casa de Jesse en la residencial Weekend Battle

El interior estaba bien prendido, había muchas bebidas, muchas comidas, muchos jóvenes bailando, coqueteando, discutiendo fuertemente, haciendo destrozos. Era un caos

- Así son? - dijo Haibaku - Alguien podría lastimarse. Yo me encargo - dijo yando al centro - OIGAN! - Gritó TAN fuere que se detuvieron todos. - Recuerden chicos. Actitud de pasillo.

- Cierto - dijo uno de ellos y como quince se le unieron así - ¡ACTITUD DE PASILLO! JAJAJAJAJAJA! - Se riéron y volvieron a lo que hacían.

- Esto no funcionó - dijo Haibaku fastidiado - ¿Y qué haré ahí? - dijo.

- Qué tal si te ponemos con... esas chicas - dijo Dan apuntando a dos albinas y una peliroja quienes estaban en la cocina sirviendo... ¿vino?

- Mejor voy - dijo Haibaku

- Ten suerte si vas a echarte a una - dijo Dan creyendo que así sera, por lo que Shun le pegó un zape en la cabeza - ¿Y eso por qué?

- Tiene una larga vida por delante y una misión qué realizar - dijo Shun - No quiero que una enfermedad venérea lo arruine!

- Y si en lugar de eso hay un bebé?

- TÚ LE MANTIENES ECONÓMICAMENTE!

- Qué malo!

Mientras, Haibaku se fue hacia las chicas.

- Hola chicas - dijo Haibaku saludando cortésmente.

- Hola chico - dijo la pelirroja

- Hola niñito - dijo la albina mayor.

- Hola guapo - dijo la albina menor de manera seductora, algo que sonrojó a Haibaku - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hai... hai... baku... Haibaku - dijo Haibaku sonrojado y nervioso

- Yo me llamo Nadia - dijo la pelirroja - Y las dos chicas a mi lado son Mirajane y Lisanna. Y a Lisanna le gustas.

- ¿QUÉ? - Dijo Haibaku más sonrojado pero notó que Lisanna se acercó a él y jugaba con su pecho sobre su ropa - Lisanna, es algo repentino, no?

- Lo siento - dijo Mirajane - Es que tomó mucho vino ñ/./ñU

- Con mayor razón - dijo Haibaku confundido - Y ¿cómo la controlo? Para que me deje en paz.

- Fácil - dijo Nadia - Pero por tu actitud sé que no te va a gustar.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Haibaku

- Siguele la corriente - dijo Mirajane - Has que se sienta extasiada.

- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Haibaku aterrado - NI LOCO!

- Por favor - dijo Nadia - No quiero terminar acostándome con ella! Quiero salir tranquila con ese guapote de allá - dijo Nadia apuntando a un rubio mirando a unas chicas - Se llama Hans. Es muy lindo. Ha sido mi amigo pero quiero salir con él para que luego se de cuenta de lo que siento por él y no podré hacerlo mientras Lisanna esté en los efectos del alcohol. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku resignado - Espero que mis 2 años de Don Juan en la secundaria me sirvan para algo. - en eso se lleva a Lisanna

- Mi harmanita acabará amandolo - dijo Mirajane riéndose

- No lo dudes - dijo Nadia - A menos de que le guste otra. Eso sí, sería una locura jajajajaja!

Mientras con Dan y Shun

Dan y Shun se dirigían a un lugar de mayor bullicio en grupo, les dejaron pasar y vieron a una chica bailando sensualmente. Tenía cabello rosa, ojos ambarinos, y ropa de chico.

- Awww, es muy sexy - dijo Dan queriendo manosearla. La chica al saber las intenciones de Dan le acentó su chaqueta y los chicos y algunas chicas se alborotaron y querían que se quitara todo.

- Tenías que abrir tu enorme bocota? - dijo Shun fastidiado

- Qué, soy hombre?

Mientras, Haibaku y Lisanna estaban coqueteandose. Haibaku lo hacía de manera delicada, Lisanna por su parte iba más atrevida. En eso Hans pasa a un lado de él

- Oye, Hans, cierto?

- Si - dijo Hans - Qué ocurre?

- Es que Nadia quiere salir contigo - dijo Haibaku - Está ubicada en la puerta del patio de esta casa.

- En serio? - dijo Hans sonrojado

- Si quieres mira a esa dire...

- No! - dijo Hans sonrojado - Digo que si quiere salir conmigo.

- ¿Estás sordo o qué onda?

- Es que... ella me gusta mucho pero no se lo he dicho por vergüenza.

- A... etto... - dijo Haibaku - Ahorita regreso. No te muevas de aquí, biscochito.

- De acuerdo, bocadillo - dijo Lisanna de manera atrevida.

- ¿Qué traes con Lisanna? - dijo Hans fuera de sí por lo de Lisanna

- Está ebria - dijo Haibaku - No tengo de otra más que seguirle la corriente - en eso se va con Nadia - Adivina. Hans quiere contigo pero no te lo ha dicho por vergüenza.

- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Nadia emocionada y se fue corriendo para abrazar a Hans

- Bonitos

En eso Mira a Zane con Dan, Shun y la pelirosa

Mientras, con ellos

- Me llamo Paige - dijo la pelirosa - Mucho gusto Dan.

- Igualmente

- Me hubiera sacado la ropa pero no es un prostibulo. - dijo Paige de manera jocosa y en eso se voltea y se asusta - AH! ZANE!

- ¿EH? - Dijeron Dan y Shun y le miraron

- ¿Qué pachó? - dijo un perro saliendo de la muchedombre alborotada - Ah, un darketo con olor a muerte santa!

- Así que nos volvemos a ver, Zane... - dijo Shun muy serio

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad será el fic de acción más genial que haya hecho, no digo que vaya a dejar mis otros fics atrás. Pero bueno... espero que les guste. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, ideas para alimentar la trama, etcetera...

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen ya que regresará a hacer fics el día 10 de Julio. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

Ahora voy con los comentarios:

Kyriuu Mangekyo: Pues... tienes razón, Zane desagradecido? Me costó escribirlo pero lo tenía en la mente desde antes de escribirlo.

JesusST: Ya tienes la continuación. Y por cierto, si habrán OC. Si quieres puedes poner dus datos. Y que bueno que te agrade Octomus como villano.

Nanashi the knight of the Sky: Gracias

Dianiel Max Niobe Lumen: Gracias. Me alegro que te haya encantado.


	6. Curiosidades y un buen logro

Yo: Es hora del fic!

Shun: El nuevo capítulo que hemos estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

Yo: Claro. Lamento los problemas hubo resultados y toooodo ello.

Chris: Además de tu debut en Hetalia

Yo: Genial! Les gustó mucho.

Shun: ¿Bueno, vamos a la grabadora?

Yo: Ok. He llevado esa idea por el himno de ese evento, del cual hice un fic llamado "HELLO DEFQON1", pero me basé en esa canción. Le agradezco a Q-Dance Holanda y a DJ Frontliner por haberme dado la idea.

Aviso: Crossover de Bakugan, Naruto, Avatar, Vocaloid, Fairy Tail, Megaman, Code Geass, Golden Sun, Steel Angel Kurumi, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Hora de Aventura, Ultraman, Beyblade Metal, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Kirby, Sonic y Super Smash Bros, Highschool DXD, Aki Sora, Ben 10.

Disclaimer: Todas esas series NO ME PERTENECEN, sólo la trama, y mis OC, El resto de los OC son prestados.

Aviso 2: El fic está basado en la lírica del himno del Defqon.1 de este año en parte, o demás es trama original.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen ya que regresará a hacer fics el día 10 de Julio. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

* * *

- Me llamo Paige - dijo la pelirosa - Mucho gusto Dan.

- Igualmente

- Me hubiera sacado la ropa pero no es un prostibulo. - dijo Paige de manera jocosa y en eso se voltea y se asusta - AH! ZANE!

- ¿EH? - Dijeron Dan y Shun y le miraron

- ¿Qué pachó? - dijo un perro saliendo de la muchedombre alborotada - Ah, un darketo con olor a muerte santa!

- Así que nos volvemos a ver, Zane... - dijo Shun muy serio

- Hola Shun - dijo Zane muy frio

- Oh, no - dijo Paige - Esto es malo.

- Creí que ya no nos volveremos a ver - dijo Zane

- Por qué fuiste desagradecido conmigo? - dijo Shun muy enojado pero a punto de llorar por recordar ese momento

- Lo siento, pero no recuerdo haberlo sido - dijo Zane - Sólo recuerdo que por mis meritis llegué a ser más fuerte y sin ayuda.

- Ah, así que a eso te refieres - dijo Haibaku llegando con Mirajane, Hans, Nadia y Lisanna, quien regresó de vomitar tras pasarle los efectos del alcohol

- ¿Qué me pasó? - dijo Lisanna tocando su vientre - Me siento horrible.

- No vuelvas a tomar alcohol en tu vida - Haibaku mirando serio a Lisanna.

- Trato - Lisanna

- Ahora, a lo que íbamos - Haibaku - ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A SHUN? - Gritó Furioso - Se supone que era tu maestro y así...

- SHHH! - Dijo Hans callando a Haibaku - Yo me encargo. - en eso Hans se dirige a Zane y Haibaku todo avergonzado atrás de Hans - ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A SHUN? ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE ES TU MAESTRO Y ASÍ LE PAGAS? ¿ASÍ LE PAGAS?

- Será mejor que se calme, porque el señor AMLO no será bienvenido en esta pachanga, papito - dijo Jake el perro tratando de calmar a Hans

- ¿POR QUÉ SE METE EN LO QUE NO LE IMPORTA? - Gritó Hans al pobre perrito - NO NECESITAMOS QUE VENGA A CONTROLAR A DESAGRADECIDOS! SABEMOS PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE HACEMOS! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!

- OoOU - Haibaku

- O sea! - gritó Jake el perro muy enojado - ¿QUIERES GUERRA? TE DARÉ UNA QUE NO SE TE VA A OLVIDAR EN TU MALDITA VIDA! PREPARATE A SUFRIR EL GASTIGO DEL CANINO MAYOR! - En eso Jake en perro se hace grande - A ver, no que muy sabroso?

- Como quieras - Hans - Lo pediste - en eso saca su espada - ¡ACTIVAR PODERES PSÍQUICOS! NAVAJAS RAGNAROK! - En eso usa su espada para crear navajas con el poder de ragnarok (poder usado en Golden Sun por Hans) y acabó con Jake el perro

- Qué agonía - Jake herido - guaaaaaaaaa! Al cabo que ni quería.

- Nadie se mete con Hans! - dijo Hans enojado - Nadie! - en eso dirige su rostro hacia Zane - Y sigues tú, Kaiser!

- ¿Quieres pelear? - dijo Zane molesto

- Chicos, ya, cállense! - gritó Alexis apareciendo. Todos la miraron con sorpresa, menos Hans quie la miró por completo y se puso como bobo

- Uuuyyyy! mamita! - dijo Hans todo embobado al ver el cuerpo de Alexis (con su ropa, obviamente) - Tu con esas curvas y yo sin frenos, no? - en eso se ganó un golpe en la nuca por parte de Nadia, quien se puso celosa - Ya, ya, no es que te vaya a dejar, pero vamos!

- Sobre mi cadáver! - Nadia celosa

- Como sea - Alexis molesta - Zane, no deberías causar alboroto a los demás.

- Yo no lo hice - dijo Zane serio - Hans me reclamó por abandonar a Shun

- ¿Otra vez? - Alexis fastidiada - ¿QUÉ NECESITO PARA QUE DEJEN EL TEMA?

- Chicos, ya páren - dijo Jesse Anderson apareciendo - A ver. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Zane, de nuevo - dijo Shun deprimido

- Zane, es la cuarta vez que haces algo así - dijo Jesse molesto - A ver, deberíamos conseguirte una novia.

- No me interesa - dijo Zane yéndose de aquí.

- ¿Y por mientras, qué hacemos? - dijo Haibaku

- Platicar - Lisanna - ¿De dónde vienes?

- De Nueva Bethel - Haibaku - ¿Por qué bebiste vino?

- Quería saber qué me pasaría - dijo Lisanna - Lamento haber sido perve contigo.

- No importa - Haibaku - Sólo No vuelvas a beber alcohol.

- De acuerdo - dijo Lisanna - Pero eso sí, eres guapo.

- Gracias - dijo Haibaku sonrojándose

A la mañana sigiene, Haibaku empezó a pasear solo por la ciudad y llegó al Gimnasio Future Zone. El nombre de ese gimnasio se dio por el nombre de la calle en la que se encuentra.

Al entrar, muchos peleadores estaban entrenando en su tiempo libre.

- No bromeaba Dan sobre ello - dijo Haibaku sorprendido, en eso recibió una patada en la nuca de una peliverde muy hermosa. Haibaku cayó de cara al suelo - Auch! Eso dolió! ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo siento - dijo la peliverde - No me gustan los extraños.

- Quería pasear, soy nuevo en la ciudad y quería ver los lugares. - Haibaku - Cómo te llamas

- Llámame CC - Dijo la peliverde.

- CC? - Dijo Haibaku - Bueno, yo soy Haibaku Ishida. Y eres muy hermosa.

- Gracias - dijo CC abrazando a Haibaku y parece que este disfruta del abrazo, sin notar que su cara estaba en sus senos. Pero luego CC se tiró de espalda al suelo soltando a Haibaku y este cayó al suelo de espalda como muñeco de trapo.

- AAWWW! - Gritó Haibaku adolorido - No se vale! ¿te caí mal?

- no - dijo CC - sólo que no estoy de humor para visitas.

- Tranquila CC - Dijo un pelinegro de buena presencia - Hola Haibaku. Me llamo Lelouch Lamperouge.

- Lelouch? - Haibaku - Qué nombre tan genial.

- Gracias - Lelouch - ¿Qué te trae a este gimnasio?

- Vine a pasear por la ciudad

- Te recomendaría la parada obligada para cada visitante

- Es que no soy visitante, vivo aquí desde hace días.

- ¿EN SERIO? - Gritó Lelouch emocionado - ¡ESO ES SÚPER!

Después de unas horas, Haibaku llegó a la zona de Unite, al norte de la ciudad

Llegó al estadio de Unite, y se veía sumamente hermoso. Nunca vió un estadio tan lindo y grande

- Aquí será mi primer mayor logro - dijo Haibaku mirando el interior del estadio - Lo del Dominator será suerte de principiante. Pero debo entrenar.

Y en efecto, horas después en la playa de Weekend Battle

Haibaku trataba de mover sus manos mientras su poder de fuego estaba sobre ellas.

- Haibaku, concéntrate - dijo Shun serio

- ¡Eso intento Shun-sama! - gritó Haibaku enojado.

En eso, sus manos explotaron hiriendo a Haibaku y aventándolo hacia cerca del mar.

- HAIBAKU! - grtó Shun asustado y corrió hacia el pobre castaño - ¿Estás bien?

- Esto no sirve - dijo Haibaku levantándose a duras penas - Nunca lograré dominar mi poder. - en eso derramó unas cuántas lágrimas - No sirvo para esto.

- Haibaku, no llores - dijo Shun tomando el hombro de Haibaku - Sé que puedes hacerlo. Tal vez te sientes atormentado por tus recuerdos de la infancia y la adolesencia porque te decían que si eres como eres no lograrás nada, pero yo sí creo que logres algo. Tienes que intentarlo, no importa cuántas veces caigas, la vida no se trata de lograr algo, sino de cuántas veces caes para volver a levantarte y poder lograr algo en la vida. La vida te dará muchísimos golpes, pero lo que importa no son cúantos golpes te den, sino debes levantarte cada vez que te tiren en el suelo. No te rindas nunca.

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku - Tal vez esta vez si lo logre. - en eso vuelve a mover sus manos como circulos y en eso una luz salió de sus manos - Bien, ahora sólo falta disparar los ataques de fuego - en eso haibaku se prepara para disparar. Entonces corre hacia un fetiche de prueba, salta hacia él y golpea el aire haciendo disparar un ataque de fuego que acabó con el fetiche.

- Lo logró - dijo un Shun sorprendido - Aprende rápido este chico.

- ¿Cómo lo hice? - dijo Haibaku

- Aprendes rápido - dijo Shun sorprendido - Pero te falta mucho.

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku haciendo una reverenci - ¿Qué sigue, Shun-sensei?

En eso Shun sonrió.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad será el fic de acción más genial que haya hecho, no digo que vaya a dejar mis otros fics atrás. Pero bueno... espero que les guste. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, ideas para alimentar la trama, etcetera...

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen ya que regresará a hacer fics el día 10 de Julio. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

Ahora voy con los comentarios:

Kyriuu Mangekyo: Cierto. Yo tampoco sé qué tienen que ver.

JesusST: Ya tienes la continuación. Si he jugado el juego de Golden Sun, está genial. Y Hans interfirió a favor de Zane pa que veas. Ah, y no es todo. Ya estás dentro del fic. Aparecerás luego.


	7. El secreto sale a la luz

Yo: Es hora del fic!

Shun: El nuevo capítulo que hemos estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

Yo: Claro. Lamento los problemas hubo resultados y toooodo ello.

Chris: Pero no deberías publicarlo este miercoles?

Yo: Es que dudo que esté en fanfiction el día de mañana debido a que iré a pagar lo de la universidad Como sea: He llevado esa idea por el himno de ese evento, del cual hice un fic llamado "HELLO DEFQON1", pero me basé en esa canción. Le agradezco a Q-Dance Holanda y a DJ Frontliner por haberme dado la idea.

Aviso: Crossover de Bakugan, Naruto, Avatar, Vocaloid, Fairy Tail, Megaman, Code Geass, Golden Sun, Steel Angel Kurumi, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Hora de Aventura, Ultraman, Beyblade Metal, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Kirby, Sonic y Super Smash Bros, Highschool DXD, Aki Sora, Ben 10.

Disclaimer: Todas esas series NO ME PERTENECEN, sólo la trama, y mis OC, El resto de los OC son prestados.

Aviso 2: El fic está basado en la lírica del himno del Defqon.1 de este año en parte, o demás es trama original.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen ya que regresará a hacer fics el día 10 de Julio. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

* * *

En la playa de Weekend Battle

Haibaku trataba de mover sus manos mientras su poder de fuego estaba sobre ellas.

- Haibaku, concéntrate - dijo Shun serio

- ¡Eso intento Shun-sama! - gritó Haibaku enojado.

En eso, sus manos explotaron hiriendo a Haibaku y aventándolo hacia cerca del mar.

- HAIBAKU! - grtó Shun asustado y corrió hacia el pobre castaño - ¿Estás bien?

- Esto no sirve - dijo Haibaku levantándose a duras penas - Nunca lograré dominar mi poder. - en eso derramó unas cuántas lágrimas - No sirvo para esto.

- Haibaku, no llores - dijo Shun tomando el hombro de Haibaku - Sé que puedes hacerlo. Tal vez te sientes atormentado por tus recuerdos de la infancia y la adolesencia porque te decían que si eres como eres no lograrás nada, pero yo sí creo que logres algo. Tienes que intentarlo, no importa cuántas veces caigas, la vida no se trata de lograr algo, sino de cuántas veces caes para volver a levantarte y poder lograr algo en la vida. La vida te dará muchísimos golpes, pero lo que importa no son cúantos golpes te den, sino debes levantarte cada vez que te tiren en el suelo. No te rindas nunca.

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku - Tal vez esta vez si lo logre. - en eso vuelve a mover sus manos como circulos y en eso una luz salió de sus manos - Bien, ahora sólo falta disparar los ataques de fuego - en eso haibaku se prepara para disparar. Entonces corre hacia un fetiche de prueba, salta hacia él y golpea el aire haciendo disparar un ataque de fuego que acabó con el fetiche.

- Lo logró - dijo un Shun sorprendido - Aprende rápido este chico.

- ¿Cómo lo hice? - dijo Haibaku

- Aprendes rápido - dijo Shun sorprendido - Pero te falta mucho.

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku haciendo una reverencia - ¿Qué sigue, Shun-sensei?

En eso Shun sonrió.

En la mañana siguiente, en el gomnasio de Ryou, Haibaku seguia entrenando con Natsu mientras Shun observaba

- Hola, lamento la tardanza, regresé de Tomorrowcity - dijo un castaño apareciendo

- Jesús-chan! - gritó Shun contento y todos se detuvieron y al ver al mencionado, y todos abrazaron a Jesús excepto Haibaku quien apenas lo ve por primera vez.

- Jesús? - dijo Haibaku confuso al ver al mencionado siendo abrazado por sus compañeros.

* * *

Nombre: Jesús  
Edad: 16  
Género: Masculino  
Apariencia: Pelo castaño corto, ojos del mismo color, viste de negro y rojo.  
Personalidad: Es amable y simpatico pero en los combates y entrenamientos se vuelve serio. Admira muchisimo a Dan, Shun, y tambien a Zane, aunque no suele demostrar mucho su admiración por este último. Fue entrenado por Shun, y a oido hablar por parte de este de la profecia del elegido a derrotar a Octomus, y espera poder ayudar a este "elegido" si llega a aparecer. Aprecia muchisimo a sus amigos, mas incluso que a su propia vida, por lo que no dudara en acabar con quienes les hagan daña a sus amigos.  
Elemento: Fuego.  
Ícono: Espiritu de fuego "Helios" . Al activarlo, su cuerpo se recubre de llamas con las que puede quemar al enemigo, al hacerlo tambien puede convertir sus manos en garras ardientes muy afiladas capaces de provocar graves heridas. Expandiendo las llamas por cualquier lugar, puede manipularlas a su antojo para que ataquen a su enemigo como si tuviesen vida, y puede usar el fuego para protejerse a si mismo.  
Habilidades: Activando su icono, puede usar varias habilidades que el mismo nombró y creó:  
-Escudo Solar: Crea a su alrededor un escudo de llamas que aunque pueden dispersarse, a los pocos segundos de recibir un ataque, vuelven a su alrededor para protegerlo. Pocas cosas pueden romper este escudo, como el agua a presión, o un rapido descenso de oxigeno a su alrededor, ambas cosas apagarian las llamas. Aun así, ahi quienes han podido pasar a traves del escudo y dañar a Jesús.  
-Cazadores de Fuego: Expande las llamas que le cubren por todas partes, para luego manipularlas y que ataquen de distintas formas a su/sus enemigo/s.  
-Ataque Corona: Acumulando sus llamas en sus manos, forma esferas de fuego que lanza contra su enemigo quemandolo gravemente.  
-Furia de Helios: Es su ataque mas fuerte. Sus llamas toman el aspecto de un espiritu con forma humanoide que luego cambia a la forma de un dragón. Este dragón de fuego entonces muerde fuertemente a su enemigo quemandolo a la vez, para luego explotar en un monton de llamas. Este ataque, debido a las quemaduras y las llamas, puede llegar a ser mortal, por lo que no suele usarlo.

* * *

- Hola Jesús - dijo Haibaku mientras los demás dejaban a Jesús - Me llamo Haibaku Ishida.

- Hola Haibaku - dijo Jesús saludando de la mano a Haibaku - Mucho gusto.

- Oye Shun - dijo Haibaku - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Conoces a Jesús?

- Claro! - dijo Shun feliz - Es lo mejor que he hecho sólo superado por Zane en habilidades. Pero a diferencia de él, si me aprecia más que él.

- Entiendo eso - dijo Haibaku feliz - ¿Te llevas bien con él?

- Bromeas? - dijo Jesús - Lo admiro muchísimo!

- Ya nosotros lo admiramos a él - dijo Syrus contento - En los torneos de equipo nos ha sabido representar bien como miembro del equipo.

- Aunque no he hecho desprecio de nadie - dijo Jesús

- Eso es bueno - dijo Sasuke serio pero sonriente.

- Sabes qué? - dijo Natsu feliz - Es hora de... FIESTA!

- SII! - Todos felices

- Lo siento... pero Shun me dijo hace días que el "elegido" había llegado - dijo Jesús pero Shun le interrumpe y apunta a Haibak con el dedo sin que nadie lo sepa - ES ÉL? - susurró Jesús gritando

- SHHH! - Shun - Si - dijo susurrando - Pero todavía no puede saberlo.

- Perdóname - dijo Jesús deprimido - Pero si haibaku lo supiera... quisiera poder ayudarlo...

- Lo sé - Shun - Y se que quieres ayudarlo pero...

- Miren quién llegó - dijo Ken Johnson azotando la puerta - Haibaku Ishida-san...

- Ken! - gritó Haibaku furioso - SERÁ MEJOR QUE PAGUES POR INTENTAR MATARME!

- De acuerdo - dijo Ken aburrido y ambos se empezaron a pelear con golpes y arañazos. Haibaku resultó más arañado y Ken ni arañado ni golpeado - Todavía eres débil.

- MI ELEMENTO ES ELEMENTO DE DIOSES! - Gritó Haibaku parándose rápidamente a pesar de su condición grave - ¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE SABES PELEAR?

- Sólo es lógica - dijo Ken aburrido y usó sus uñas para encajarselas a Haibaku y hacerle sangrar

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! - Gritó Haibaku adolorido y Ken le aventó al suelo bruscamente aún con aburrimiento

- Eres patético - dijo Ken aburrido

- OYE, BASTARDO! - Gritó Shun corriendo hacia Ken pero este logra golpearlo bruscamente y le hace escupir sangre. Shun aprovechó para reaccionar rápidamente y así usar su poder de viento - Garra de fénix de tornado! - en eso son su mano usa sus uñas rodeadas cada una de un tornado para golpear a Ken y este cae al suelo herido

- Vaya... - dijo Ken levantándose a duras penas por el golpe - Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que creía.

- POR QUÉ QUIERES GOLPEAR A HAIBAKU? ¿QUÉ TE HA HECHO?

- De hecho... - dijo Ken - Interrumpirme en los planes de Octomus

- ¿por qué? - dijo SHun enojado

- Deberías saberlo... - dijo Ken - El es el Elegido para derrotar a Octomus

En eso Haibaku pone su cara de sorpresa... y decepción

- Será mejor que te largues! - gritó Jesús enojado - ¡Cazadores de Fuego! - en eso Jesús expande las llamas que le cubren por todas partes, para luego manipularlas y que ataquen de distintas formas a Ken y este se va furioso y herido

- Bien - dijo Ken enojado y herido - Nos vemos - en eso se va en unportal oscuro y este se cierra.

Minutos después

Shun estaba mirando a Haibaku quien trataba de apartar la mirada de él

- Haibaku... ¿por qué estás enojado conmigo? ¿Qué te hice?

- ¿POR QUÉ ME LO OCULTASTE DESDE QUE LLEGUÉ AQUÍ? - Gritó Haibaku

- Es que no te consideré listo para esto todavía, te quería fuerte para ese momento... - Shun triste - De todos modos lo ibas a saber

- ¿CUÁNDO? - Gritó Haibaku furioso sin creerle

- Antes del Dominator - dijo Shun deprimido

- Pero... - dijo Haibaku triste - Por qué? Por qué no me lo dijiste - dijo a punto de llorar

- Tranquilo Haibaku - dijo Shun abrazando a Haibaku pero este no se dejaba abrazar

- Súeltame! - gritó Haibaku - Debiste habermelo dicho desde el principio!

- ¿Y CÓMO REACCIONARÍAS SI HUBIESE SIDO ASÍ? - gritó Shun enojado y Haibaku lo pensó mucho y se deprimió - Tienes razón... Perdóname... no debí haberte gritado

- No Haibaku - dijo Shun feliz - estabas en tu derecho de hacerlo.

- Con razón Ken quería dejarme en Nueva Bethel - dijo Haibaku triste - Sabía que sería el indicado... ESPEREN!

- QUE? - Shun

- ¿Y SI ÉL ESTUVO INVULOCRADO EN SEPARARME DE MI FAMILIA VERDADERA?

- Eso no se... - dijo Shun - Pero ahora debes enfocarte en ese robot gigantesco para que todo salga bien. Debes iniciar entrenando y debes acabar con Dominator. Entendido?

- SI - dijo Haibaku feliz

- Y Jesús te va a ayudar - Shun

- DOBLE SÍ! - Haibaku

Ya en la casa de Aki Aoi

- Hola Aki - dijo Sora entrando con Lisanna - Traje a Lisanna

- Sora-nii, ¿qué te dije de traer "amigas" a nuestra casa? - dijo Aki apareciendo.

- La traje porque debía ayudar a Nami - dijo Sora incómodo

- Alguien me habló? - dijo Nami apareciendo

- HOLA NAMI-CHAN! - Gritó Lisanna abrazando a Nami - Qué bien que estés aquí! Te necesito para algo! - en eso se lleva arrastrando a Nami

- Adiós Nami - Sora

- Adiós Sora-nii - dijo Nami siendo arrastrada por Lisanna

Ya con Lisanna

- Bien, según estadísticas... - dijo Lucy viendo la pantalla de una computadora y... no quería creer lo que ve - ¿QUÉ MIE*** ES ESTO?

- Qué ocurre? - dijo Nami aterrada

- KRYBOTS TROOBIANOS DEL EJÉRCITO DEL EMPERADOR GRUMM! - Gritó Lucy

- ¿En serio? - dijo Lisanna aterrada - ¿A dónde se dirigen?

- Hacia Defqon City! - gritó Lucy aterrada

- No! - gritó Nami asustada

Ya en la plata Q-Base (suroeste de Defqon city)

Muchos krybots troobianos y testas azules atacaban la ciudad y un demonio de cabeza esquelética caminaba como un general despiadado. Era el emperador Grumm

- ¡ENCUENTREN A HAIBAKU ISHIDA EN ESTE INSTANTE! LO QUIERO COMO SEA, PERO QUE ESTÉ VIVO O MUERTO! - gritó Grumm en tono autoritario

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad será el fic de acción más genial que haya hecho, no digo que vaya a dejar mis otros fics atrás. Pero bueno... espero que les guste. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, ideas para alimentar la trama, etcetera...

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen ya que regresará a hacer fics el día 10 de Julio. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio. También espero que lean el nuevo episodio de Tomorrow Never Dies Show

Ahora voy con los comentarios:

Kyriuu Mangekyo: De hecho, voy a emparejar a Shun con otra que no serán ni Haibaku ni Alice... no sé si decidirme entre Rias, Erza, Fabia o Marceline (estilo anime, claro), Y espero hacerlo pronto lo del HaibakuxLisanna porque ya casi entraré a la universidad y no tendré más tiempo para estar en Fanfiction con la misma frecuencia. Y lo de las partes de desear a un hermano o hermana es "gacho/a"? Es que sea de manera lujuriosa. No soy incestuoso xD

JesusST: ya apareciste y apenas estoy jugando Dark Dawn. Y ¿te gustó más el HansxNadia?

Nanashi the Knight of the sky: XDDD En el próximo aítulo aparecerás.


	8. Revelaciones y un nuevo amigo

Yo: Es hora del fic!

Shun: El nuevo capítulo que hemos estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

Yo: Claro. Lamento los problemas hubo resultados y toooodo ello.

Chris: Pero no deberías publicarlo YA?

Yo: Claro ¬¬ He llevado esa idea por el himno de ese evento, del cual hice un fic llamado "HELLO DEFQON1", pero me basé en esa canción. Le agradezco a Q-Dance Holanda y a DJ Frontliner por haberme dado la idea.

Aviso: Crossover de Bakugan, Naruto, Avatar, Vocaloid, Fairy Tail, Megaman, Code Geass, Golden Sun, Steel Angel Kurumi, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Hora de Aventura, Ultraman, Beyblade Metal, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Kirby, Sonic y Super Smash Bros, Highschool DXD, Aki Sora, Ben 10.

Disclaimer: Todas esas series NO ME PERTENECEN, sólo la trama, y mis OC, El resto de los OC son prestados.

Aviso 2: El fic está basado en la lírica del himno del Defqon.1 de este año en parte, o demás es trama original.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

* * *

Ya con Lisanna

- Bien, según estadísticas... - dijo Lucy viendo la pantalla de una computadora y... no quería creer lo que ve - ¿QUÉ MIE*** ES ESTO?

- Qué ocurre? - dijo Nami aterrada

- KRYBOTS TROOBIANOS DEL EJÉRCITO DEL EMPERADOR GRUMM! - Gritó Lucy

- ¿En serio? - dijo Lisanna aterrada - ¿A dónde se dirigen?

- Hacia Defqon City! - gritó Lucy aterrada

- No! - gritó Nami asustada

Ya en la playa Q-Base (suroeste de Defqon city)

Muchos krybots troobianos y testas azules atacaban la ciudad y un demonio de cabeza esquelética caminaba como un general despiadado. Era el emperador Grumm

- ¡ENCUENTREN A HAIBAKU ISHIDA EN ESTE INSTANTE! LO QUIERO COMO SEA, PERO QUE ESTÉ VIVO O MUERTO! - gritó Grumm en tono autoritario

Mientras, en el Gimnasio Ryou.

- Bueno, esto será raro ya que nunca supe quién era - dijo Haibaku - Ahora no sé si en verdad tengo familia.

- Eso sí hay qué saberlo - dijo Jesús

En eso aparece Lelouch cargando a una CC lastimada

- Lelouch - dijo Haibaku asustado - ¿Qué pasó?

- Robots empezaron a atacarnos - dijo Lelouch cansado y en eso dejó caer a CC en el suelo y cayó de manos muy cansado - Los chicos empezamos a pelear pero eran muy numerosos.

- Pero... - Haibaku aterrado

- ¿Qué querían en Defqon? - dijo Shun enojado

- Quieren a Haibaku... - dijo Lelouch antes de perder la conciencia

- A mi? - gritó Haibaku - ¿A MÍ?

- Tranquilo Haibaku - dijo Jesus

- NO! - Gritó Haibaku enojado - NO DEJARÉ QUE LASTIMEN A MIS AMIGOS Y SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA! - En eso fue fue corriendo del gimnasio.

- HAIBAKU! - Gritó Shun pero Haibaku se había ido - Aún no estás listo - dijo en susurro.

En la playa Q-Base, muchos civiles eran maltratados por krybots pero algunos peleadores trataban de acabar con todos.

- ¿Dónde está Haibaku? - gritó un testa azul

- No te lo diré ni aunque supiera! - gritó Hans herido mientras era agarrado por varios krybots y el testa azul lo golpeó en el estómago.

- Considérate hombre muerto! - grito el testa azul

- NO TE ACERQUES A MI AMIGO! - gritó Haibaku corriendo hacia el testa azul y lo golpeó destruyéndolo.

- Haibaku... - dijo Hans mientras era soltado por los krybots quienes salieron huyendo - Gracias...

- Busca un lugar seguro - dijo Haibaku serio y Hans asintió - Todos los que ya terminaron de liberar a los que pudieron, síganme, el resto sigan liberando a la gente que puedan y cuando ya no quede nadie atado a los krybots vayan al parque Q-Base!

Y los demás así hicieron, Haibaku se dirigió a donde estaban los demás en la lucha

- Hans, cuídalos - dijo Haibaku

- Acaba con ellos, amigo! - dijo Hans alegre y Haibaku sonrió y volteó hacia los krybots - Esto será divertido.

En eso Haibaku empezó a golpear a los robots y la gente empezaba a evacuar la playa

- Haibaku, a dónde los llevamos? - dijo Garet, amigo de Hans

- Al parque Q-Base, ahí está Hans - Haibaku golpeando robots

- De acuerdo - Garet - VAMOS TODOS, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ! - En eso Garet empezó a guiar a los que eran liberados de las garras de los robots.

Haibaku, por su parte, continuaba golpeando a los krybots como si no hubiese mañana y en eso se topó con Grumm.

- Quién eres? - dijo Haibaku - Soy Haibaku.

- Haibaku Ishida... - dijo Grumm - Soy el conquistador de mundos, el destructor de galaxias, EL EMPERADOR GRUMM!

- ¿El señor calaca? - dijo Haibaku confuso y Grumm se ofendió y golpeó a Haibaku en el estómago - Ugh! Ya veo que no eres tan fuerte como Ken.

- Pero aún así te mataré - gritó Grumm y empezó a golpear Haibaku como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y después lo golpeó tan fuerte que el pobre salió volando malherido a una cabaña.

- Desearía que esto fuese un mal sueño - dijo Haibaku herido

- ¿Qué haces haciendo locuras aquí? - dijo un joven en frente de él

- ¿Quién eres? - dijo Haibaku mirando al joven

- Puedes llamarme Kaien Shiba - dijo el joven

* * *

Kaien Shiba

edad:21

Apariencia:es un joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro en punta viste una larga  
túnica sobre la que lleva abierta una especie de gabardina blanca de  
cuello alto con ostentosos volante en mangas y hombros

Historia:el también fue alumno de Shun al igual que Zane pero nunca le intereso luchar con el y ahora vive con Lelouch y C.C. normalmente es muy divertido, analista y fuerte

Armas:un tridente capaz de liberar pequeños toques eléctricos desde la base

Elemento:Agua

Poderes y habilidades: es capaz de crearla de la nada y controlar su temperatura por eso no esta en desventaja sin importar el elemento del enemigo

Su icono es:Caballero Lobo de la cascada

es maestro en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sabe manejar de una gran manera su tridente

Furia de Poseidon: da un paso y crea un inmenso maremoto (de agua fria o caliente) el cual electrifica golpeándole con la base del tridente

Disparo de agua:disparo rápidas esferas de agua y alguno torrentes

Disco de agua:crea sierras circulares de agua de distintos tamaños que lanza contra el enemigo siendo capaces de cortar una montaña

Latigos de agua:crea unos latigos de agua que detienen al oponente

Los lobos:convoca una Jauria de lobos de agua capaces de herir gravemente al enemigo

Remolino:crea un gran remolino de agua que lanza contra el enemigo

Escudo de la cascada:puede crear un gran torrente de agua que lo cubre a el y aun radio de 85cm

Señor de Agua:crea un golem hecho de agua que ataca al oponente

* * *

- ¿Hello? - dijo Haibaku

- Jeje - dijo Kaien - Será mejor que no desaprovechemos - En ese caso - en eso muchos krybots aparecieron frente a los dos - Si quieren a Haibaku para hacerlo su almuerzo, lamento comunicarles que tienen una dificultad ahora. ¡FURIA DE POSEIDÓN! - da un paso y crea un inmenso maremoto de agua fria el cual electrifica golpeándo a Grumm con la base del tridente y Grumm retrocede herido.

- Ya verás, maldito estúpido! - gritó Grumm - Disparo de huesos! - en eso de sus hombros salieron muchos huesos pero Kaien los esquivó sin dificultad, algo que sorprendió a Haibaku

- "Quiero hacer algo así" - pensó Haibaku asombrado y sus ojos le brillaban.

- Prepárate para los latigos de agua - en eso Kaien crea unos latigos de agua que detienen a Grumm - Y para terminar, LOBOS, ATAQUEN! - Y Kaien convoca una Jauria de lobos de agua capaces de herir gravemente al emperador huesudo.

- Grrr! - Grumm malherido - ESTO NO TERMINÓ Kaien! Y TU, Haibaku Ishida, NUNCA SABRÁS TU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD SIN MORIR PRIMERO! - En eso una nave se lo lleva y los demás robots se fueron con él.

Ya en la casa de Lelouch y Kaien

- Por qué quieren matarme a mi? - Dijo Haibaku - Primero Ken y luego Grumm? ¿Quién sigue?

- No tengo idea - dijo Lelouch vendado de la frente y sus manos - Pero no dejaré que se salga con la suya.

- Primero deberá pasar por nosotros - dijo Kaien

- Gracias chicos - dijo Haibaku feliz

- Quiero una pizza - dijo CC

- CC, tu siempre, quieres pizza - dijo Kaien fastidiado.

- HAIBAKU! - Gritó Shun apareciendo y suspiró aliviado al verlo con los demás - Haibaku... me asustaste.

- Hola Shun - dijo Kaien

- Kaien, tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Dónde estabas?

- En muchas partes - Kaien - Pero no creo que hayas querido buscarme, o sí?

- La verdad, no - dijo Shun y ambos se rieron.

- No entiendo - dijo Haibaku - ¿Se conocen?

- He sido alumno de Shun al igual que Zane y tu otro amigo de Tomorrowcity - Kaien - Pero nunca estuve interesado en pelear con Zane, por si no sabías.

- No, nunca supe - Haibaku

- Ahora lo sabes - Kaien

- LULU! - Gritó una linda voz casi aguda que Lelouch reconocería

- Shirley? - gritó Lelouch y Shirley llegó casi para abrazar a Lelouch, pero se quedó parada frente a todos.

- ¿Cómo les va a todos, Lulu, CC, Kaien, Shun y... ¿cómo te llamas? - dijo Shirley de forma adorable al ver a Haibaku

- Me llamo Haibaku Ishida, de Nueva Bethel en Hikan - dijo Haibaku

- ¿Cómo llegaste a Defqon city? - dijo Shirley adorablemente

- No fue fácil - dijo Haibaku - Pasé por varios pueblos, pasé por un desierto y llegué al tunel de ingreso y Zane nos recibió no sin antes acabar con robots monstruosos.

- Ese túnel viene como la frontera de la ciudad más peligrosa del país, y viniste de un desierto. ¿No era el desierto Creamfields?

- ¿El desierto de Creamfields? - Haibaku confuso - Nunca supe de ello.

- Ese desierto antes solía ser un campo productivo. - Shun - Rodeaba Hikan, Hakkan, Ancient center y el norte de Creamfields. Era una zona próspera, pero desde que Octomus nos declaró la guerra, maldijo la tierra y la convirtió en un desierto. Desde entonces Creamfields se dedicó al sur para el turismo, Hakkan se dedicó a la energía eólica, Ancient Center quedó deshabitada y Hikan... Hikan transformó a sus habitantes en una secta en casi la mitad del estado. Nueva Bethel estaba entre ellos.

- Una cosa? - dijo Haibaku - Por qué el sol siempre se siente como si fuera de selva?

- Es que Q-Nation es una nación archipiélago que se descubrió en el Caribe hace 49 años en el 2073 - Shun - Fuimos muy afortunados porque se había descifrado la respuesta a una teoría sobre el triángulo de las Bermudas.

- Interesante - Haibaku

- Te has perdido de mucho, amigo - Shun riendo

Donde Octomus

- Le falle, mi amo - dijo Grumm postrado ante Octomus

- No gastes energías Grumm - dijo Koragg apareciendo - Octomus no perdona fallas.

- Lo sé - dijo Octomus - LAS GASTIGO! - En eso ataca a Grumm ferozmente - No se te ocurra volver a Fallar!

- Entiendo... - dijo Grumm malherido.

- Esto es divertido - dijo Cora (proviniente de Golden Sun Dark Dawn) - Pronto no tendrán más opción más que recurrir a mi.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad será el fic de acción más genial que haya hecho, no digo que vaya a dejar mis otros fics atrás. Pero bueno... espero que les guste. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, ideas para alimentar la trama, etcetera...

ACLARACIÓN: La fecha del fic se centra en un futuro muy lejano casi llegando al siglo XXII.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

Ahora voy con los comentarios:

Kyriuu Mangekyo: No te confundas, no son demonios, son robots (mira Power Rangers SPD) xD Y si, Ken siempre lo arruina TODO.

JesusST: Lo sé. Dime, ¿te desagrada Sveta?

Siento que ya nadie comenta mis fics.


	9. El regreso de una vieja amiga

Yo: Es hora del fic!

Shun: El nuevo capítulo que hemos estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

Yo: Claro. Lamento los problemas hubo resultados y toooodo ello.

Chris: Pero no deberías publicarlo YA?

Yo: Claro ¬¬ He llevado esa idea por el himno de ese evento, del cual hice un fic llamado "HELLO DEFQON1", pero me basé en esa canción. Le agradezco a Q-Dance Holanda y a DJ Frontliner por haberme dado la idea.

Aviso: Crossover de Bakugan, Naruto, Avatar, Vocaloid, Fairy Tail, Megaman (todas las series aunque no ponga a todos los personajes, cero), Code Geass, Golden Sun, Steel Angel Kurumi, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Hora de Aventura, Ultraman, Beyblade Metal, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Kirby, Sonic y Super Smash Bros, Highschool DXD, Aki Sora, Ben 10.

Disclaimer: Todas esas series NO ME PERTENECEN, sólo la trama, y mis OC, El resto de los OC son prestados.

Aviso 2: El fic está basado en la lírica del himno del Defqon.1 de este año en parte, o demás es trama original.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

* * *

Donde Octomus

- Le falle, mi amo - dijo Grumm postrado ante Octomus

- No gastes energías Grumm - dijo Koragg apareciendo - Octomus no perdona fallas.

- Lo sé - dijo Octomus - LAS GASTIGO! - En eso ataca a Grumm ferozmente - No se te ocurra volver a Fallar!

- Entiendo... - dijo Grumm malherido.

- Esto es divertido - dijo Cora (proviniente de Golden Sun Dark Dawn) - Pronto no tendrán más opción más que recurrir a mi.

Casa de Dan y Haibaku

- Nunca supe de esas cosas - dijo Haibaku rascandose la cabeza - Eso me pasa por estar en casa muchísimo tiempo.

- Eh... es queeee... - Dijo Dan rodando los ojos - Es muy difícil decirlo. Shun es muy genial en estas cosas

- Más que genial - dijo Haibaku - Una cosa... ¿Crees que haya alguien con quien te hayas entrenado?

- Hubo un primer entrenador llamado Zuko - dijo Dan - Ha sido el primer entrenador basado en fuego con quien me he entrenado. Si no le hubiera pedido eso, no hubiera perfeccionado... ESTO! - En eso Dan dio una priueta de círculo hacia enfrente y saltando una vez mientras un rayo de fuego salió disparado hacia afuera.

- Vaya - dijo Haibaku - Cómo hiciste eso?

- Práctica - dijo Dan feliz

- Y cuántos tuviste?

- Entrenadores? - Dan - Unos tres. El segundo me enseñó de una forma de pelear más dura. No tenía elemento el entrenamiento, pero descubrí mi ícono.

- ¿Quién fue?

- El guerrero del estado de Ancient Zone llamado Fox McCloud, de la raza mayoritaria de humanos-bestia - Dan

- ¿Existen?

- Sip - dijo Dan - Hay tantas cosas que no sabes, Haibaku. Su actual mejor guerrera está en la zona de Unite, al norte y noreste de la ciudad.

- Cómo se llama? - dijo Haibaku

- Se llama Sveta - dijo Dan

- ¿Cómo es? - dijo Haibaku

- Es fuerte, habilidosa, divertida, y es muy linda - dijo Dan

En eso una explosión destruye una parte de la sala asustando a Dan y a Haibaku

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - dijo una chica furiosa - Sólo piensa en si misma y es más fría que nada

- Es muy celosa la joven - dijo Dan

- ¿Quién? - dijo Haibaku

- Ya lo verás por tí mismo - dijo Dan

- ¿Conoces a Sveta? - dijo Haibaku

- No - dijo la chica a lo lejos (todavía no aparece) - Pero sé que no me agrada

- ¿Desde cuando? - dijo Haibaku

- Desde que habló muy lindo de tí - dijo la chica

- ¿Me conoces? - dijo Haibaku

- Obvio sí - dijo la chica - ¿Qué, me crees tonta?

- No - dijo Haibaku - Pero tu voz se me hace familiar

- ¿Ahora lo notas? - dijo la joven apareciendo

- Za...za... Zafiro? - dijo Haibaku

* * *

nombre: Zafiro Gehabich

Apariencia: cabello rubio y en las puntas tiene mechas azules con un flequillo de lado izquierdo que le cubre un poco el ojo, ojos color azul zafiro, tez blanca, pechos grandes.

Vestimenta: Una ombliguera color morado oscuro,un shorts negro,botas negras mas arriba de la rodillas (con un poco de tacón),en su brazo derecho tiene una pequeña Venda mientras en su cuello esta un collar negro bastante apegado (usualmente lleva una capucha negra)

Personalidad: es bastante dulce con sus amigos pero si alguien los traiciona o les hace algún daño es bastante fría

elemento:oscuridad

Icono:una espada que siempre esta colgando de su cintura y una pequeña husky que siempre la acompaña.

* * *

- Hasta que por fin te das cuenta - dijo Zafiro un poco molesta.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo! - dijo Haibaku abrazándola y Zafiro le abraza sonrojada

- Se ve que se aman, no? - dijo Dan de forma pícara

- No - dijo Haibaku separándose de Zafiro - Sólo nos conocemos... aunque sí la amé por un tiempo... pero no duró... - dijo triste

- Desde que me besaste no te había vuelto a ver - dijo Zafiro - ¿Qué pasó?

- Mis supuestos "padres" - dijo Haibaku triste - Ellos me hicieron la vida imposible...

- ¿Cómo?

- Desde que te besé...

En eso Haibaku accedió a contarle todo

- Ah, por Dios! - dijo Zafiro sorprendida.

- Y por ello decidí irme a esta ciudad y desarrollar mi verdadero yo... y de paso acabar con un villano y descubrir mi verdadera identidad - dijo Haibaku

- ¿Y Shizu? Hace mucho que no la veo - dijo Zafiro preocupada

- Aquí estooooy! - dijo Shizuka apareciendo

- Shizu! - dijo Zafiro corriendo hacia Shizuka y abrazándola

- Te extrañé hermanita - dijo Shizu abrazando a Zafiro

- Oye, hace mucho que no te veía Zafiro - dijo Haibaku - Y vaya, cómo te has desarrollado - dijo mirando a Zafiro de pies a cabeza, sobre todo sus pechos.

- Hai... - dijo Zafiro sonrojada y riendo nerviosa - Me estás avergonzando...

Ya en la zona de Unite, la más poblada de Defqon City

- Ya te dije que no quiero que vayas con Sveta - dijo Zafiro enojada

- Pero si ni siquiera la conozco - dijo Haibaku - Además, puede ser amistosa

- Le empezaste a gustar y ni siquiera la conoces - dijo Zafiro

- Pues por eso debemos conocerla - dijo Haibaku

Al entrar a la casa departamento de Sveta, la encotnraron... Siendo maltratada por Ken

- Suéltame! - gritaba Sveta aterrada

- Cállate! - dijo Ken golpeando a Sveta con su látigo

- OYE, QUÉ TE PASA? - Gritó Haibaku furioso

- Ah, Haibaku - dijo Ken serio - Así que si viniste. Creo que si quieres mucho a Sveta

- PERO SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LA VEO! - gritó Haibaku furioso - ¿POR QUÉ TODOS NO ENTIENDEN ESO?

- Si, cree lo que quieras, mi ayudante y to sabemos la verdad - dijo Ken feliz

- No soy tu ayudante - dijo Zafiro molesta

- Tu también te engañas? - dijo Ken riéndose - Qué lindo - en eso cambia su risa a una sonrisa sádica - Eso no les durará mucho.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad será el fic de acción más genial que haya hecho, no digo que vaya a dejar mis otros fics atrás. Pero bueno... espero que les guste. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, ideas para alimentar la trama, etcetera...

ACLARACIÓN: La fecha del fic se centra en un futuro muy lejano casi llegando al siglo XXII.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

Ahora voy con los comentarios:

Kyriuu Mangekyo: Cierto, pero Octomus tiene sus razones. Y habrá más chicas para el harem nwn. Y de paso un spoiler: Lelouch lo hizo, pero Grumm tiene sus trucos para inutilizarlo.

JesusST: Veo que estás un poco celoso. Tranquilo, estará bien. Kaien no tiene mucho hacia ti. Y Dentro de poco verás a Sveta. Y ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Denisse Marukura: Aparecerás después. Esperalo pronto.

Daniel Max Niobe Lumen: Eso espero ¬¬


	10. Por qué confiar en Ken? No debes

Yo: Es hora del fic!

Shun: El nuevo capítulo que hemos estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

Yo: Claro. Lamento los problemas hubo resultados y toooodo ello.

Chris: Pero no deberías publicarlo YA?

Yo: Claro ¬¬ He llevado esa idea por el himno de ese evento, del cual hice un fic llamado "HELLO DEFQON1", pero me basé en esa canción. Le agradezco a Q-Dance Holanda y a DJ Frontliner por haberme dado la idea.

Aviso: Crossover de Bakugan, Naruto, Avatar, Vocaloid, Fairy Tail, Megaman (todas las series aunque no ponga a todos los personajes, cero), Code Geass, Golden Sun, Steel Angel Kurumi, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Hora de Aventura, Ultraman, Beyblade Metal, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Kirby, Sonic y Super Smash Bros, Highschool DXD, Aki Sora, Ben 10.

Disclaimer: Todas esas series NO ME PERTENECEN, sólo la trama, y mis OC, El resto de los OC son prestados.

Aviso 2: El fic está basado en la lírica del himno del Defqon.1 de este año en parte, o demás es trama original.

Aviso 3: Acabo de ponerme en un café internet porque conseguí permiso y dinero. Posiblemente mañana me reconecten el internet.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

* * *

Ya en la zona de Unite, la más poblada de Defqon City

- Ya te dije que no quiero que vayas con Sveta - dijo Zafiro enojada

- Pero si ni siquiera la conozco - dijo Haibaku - Además, puede ser amistosa

- Le empezaste a gustar y ni siquiera la conoces - dijo Zafiro

- Pues por eso debemos conocerla - dijo Haibaku

Al entrar a la casa departamento de Sveta, la encotnraron... Siendo maltratada por Ken

- Suéltame! - gritaba Sveta aterrada

- Cállate! - dijo Ken golpeando a Sveta con su látigo

- OYE, QUÉ TE PASA? - Gritó Haibaku furioso

- Ah, Haibaku - dijo Ken serio - Así que si viniste. Creo que si quieres mucho a Sveta

- PERO SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LA VEO! - gritó Haibaku furioso - ¿POR QUÉ TODOS NO ENTIENDEN ESO?

- Si, cree lo que quieras, mi ayudante y to sabemos la verdad - dijo Ken feliz

- No soy tu ayudante - dijo Zafiro molesta

- Tu también te engañas? - dijo Ken riéndose - Qué lindo - en eso cambia su risa a una sonrisa sádica - Eso no les durará mucho.

- Ya cállate! - gritó Haibaku gritando furioso y empezó a golpear a Ken varias veces pero el los resistía de manera fácil.

- Eres muy débil - Dijo Ken agarrando el cuello de Haibaku y estrangulándolo

- Ya déjalo! - gritó Zafiro furiosa y empezó a golpearlo con puños oscuros pero Ken los esquivaba y encima golpeó a Zafiro tirándola al suelo.

- Hey! - gritó Haibaku y llenó sus manos de fuego y empezó a golpear a Ken y este apenas podía esquivarlo pero recibió uno que lo hirió

- Ugh! - gimió Ken limpiándose su boca - Has mejorado... pero no lo suficiente cuando escuches esto... Tu fuiste el novio de Sveta antes de que tus padres adoptivos te encarcelaran!

- Qué? - Gritó Dan

- Pero si yo no recuerdo eso! - gritó Haibaku intentando golpear a Ken pero...

- Haibaku... - dijo Sveta interrumpiendo a Haibaku - Es cierto... pero te lo borré para evitar que te hicieras daño...

- Sveta... - dijo Haibaku desconcertado... - Por qué?

- Sabía que lo nuestro no podría ser y tuve que borrarte la memoria con mi poder borrador de memoria - dijo Sveta llorando - Me dolió mucho pero fue lo mejor para ambos... además... tu te enamorarás de alguien más y yo también...

- Y espera, se pone mejor - Dijo Ken riéndose sádicamente - Zafiro sabía que la ignorarías con lo de no ir con Sveta y por eso le dije que lo hiciera fuese sincero o no de su parte para enviarte a tu trampa.

- ¡ZAFIRO! - Gritó Haibaku furioso

- No es lo que tu piensas, no lo hice para perjudicarte! - dijo Zafiro

- No gastes energías mintiéndole - dijo Ken sonriendo - y por cierto... - en eso chasquea los dedos para que unos chicos malvados ataran de cadenas a Haibaku - Y por cierto, Zafiro... tu paga - en eso chasquea los dedos de nuevo y aparece una pelinaranja y esta corre hacia Zafiro llorando

- Zafiro! - gritó la pelinaranja corriendo pero atada de los brazos hacia la mencionada

- Alice! - gritó Zafiro llorando y abrazando a Alice - Estás bien?

- Alice? - dijo Haibaku encadenado - ¿HICISTE QUE ME HICIERAN ESTO PARA QUE TE DEVOLVIERAN A ALICE?

- No me esperaba esto

- No quería decírtelo, nunca me creerías... además... tuve miedo... Ken es capaz de matarla si no le hago caso...

- Es cierto - dijo Ken sádicamente

- Eres un monsutruo! - gritó Dan furioso - VEN ACÁ! - En eso golpea a Ken con puños de fuego y este se enfurece devolviendole los golpes y disparando un rayo agudo y venenoso contra Alice haciéndola ensangrentar mucho.

- QUÉ? - gritó Zafiro aterrada y derramando lágrimas

- POR QUÉ? - Gritó Haibaku tratando de correr encadenado hacia Ken

- Por qué? - dijo Ken enojado - Sencillo. Si tu primo no hubiera intervenido, nada de esto hubiera pasado!

- OYE, TÚ, VEN ACÁ! - Gritó Lisanna apareciendo y con un rayo de luz desató a Haibaku y golpeó a Ken rabiosamente. Ken salió corriendo despavorido.

- Me vengaré por esto! - gritó Ken corriendo

Mientras...

- Haibaku... lo lamento... - dijo Zafiro llorando

- Por qué lo hiciste? - dijo Haibaku enfurecido - Debiste haber sabido que Ken no es de confiar!

- Pero es que... - dijo Zafiro llorando

- Ken usa el miedo contra los demás para obligarlos a hacer lo que dice - dijo Lisanna - Así ha sido desde el principio - En eso le quitaba las toxinas de Alice - Si Alice queda sin toxinas a tiempo, podrá curarse.

En eso Alice se deshace de las toxinas por medio de Lisanna

- Listo - dijo Lisanna y Alice se levanta

- Alice... perdóname... - dijo Zafiro llorando y tratando de abrazar a Alice temiendo su reacción por lo ocurrido pero Alice la abrazó.

- Ya no llores - dijo Alice abrazando a Zafiro

- Lo que no entiendo - dijo Haibaku abrazando a Zafiro en señal de perdón - Es que ¿cómo está eso de que Dan es llamado mi primo?

- Eso no lo sé - dijo Dan

- Esto es raro... - dijo Haibaku - Creo que Ken sabe más de mi identidad de lo que creo...

Mientras en un callejón

- ERES UN IDIOTA! - Gritó un vampiro pelinegro guapo mientras golpeaba a Ken contra la pared y lo mantiene agarrado de la camisa - ¡SI SIGUES ASÍ, HAIBAKU NO MORIRÁ Y SABRÁ LA VERDAD TARDE O TEMPRANO!

- Qué quieres que haga Marshall Lee? - gritó Ken ensangrentado de la boca - Siempre se me sale un poco! Deberían otros hacer las misiones en lugar de elegirme siempre a mí! Soy un riesgo para revelar la verdadera identidad de Haibaku, capaz de que lo revelo y el me mata! O HACE QUE MI JEFE ME MATE A MÍ!

- Bien - dijo Marshall - La próxima vez... enviaré a Zen Aku

- Eso espero - dijo Ken - Haibaku debe de ser debilitado.

- Ya verás... - dijo Marshall maliciosamente - Ya lo verás.

Mientras, en casa de Haibaku

- Eso fue rudo - dijo Haibaku poniéndose una venda en el brazo

- Linda forma de re-conocernos - dijo Sveta deprimida

- No entiendo... ¿cómo nos hicimos novios? - dijo Haibaku

- Eso no importa ya... de todos modos me enamoré de alguien más - dijo Sveta deprimida

- ¿Pero te gustaba?

- No mucho... - dijo Sveta

- No sabía - dijo Haibaku

- Se ve que se conocen mucho... - dijo Shizuka - O por lo menos Sveta conoce a Haibaku, este ni en cuenta.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad será el fic de acción más genial que haya hecho, no digo que vaya a dejar mis otros fics atrás. Pero bueno... espero que les guste. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, ideas para alimentar la trama, etcétera...

ACLARACIÓN: La fecha del fic se centra en un futuro muy lejano casi llegando al siglo XXII.

ACLARACIÓN 2: Acabo de ponerme en un café internet porque conseguí permiso y dinero. Posiblemente mañana me reconecten el internet.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

Ahora voy con los comentarios:

Kyriuu Mangekyo: Shizuka SÍ es hermana de SANGRE de Haibaku, Sleeping Hook Shipper de Tijuana me lo pidió. Y de acuerdo, pero ya no me grites en tus reviews, casi me dejas sordo de un oído TTWTT

Denisse Marukura: Es Ken, no Len. Ya que Len no le haría mal a nadie. Creo que tendría que poner en Ken "Ken Johnson" y en Len "Len Kagamine"


	11. Save your scrap for victory 01

Yo: Es hora del fic!

Len: ¿Cuándo apareceré?

Yo: No molestes ¬¬

Len: Quiero ir a Hell's Kitchen

Yo: Ya lo sé.

Shun: ¿Vas a hacer lo del fic?

Yo: Si

Chris: Bien amorcito, puedes dar los anuncios?

Yo: Claro n/u/n He llevado esa idea por el himno de ese evento, del cual hice un fic llamado "HELLO DEFQON1", pero me basé en esa canción. Le agradezco a Q-Dance Holanda y a DJ Frontliner por haberme dado la idea.

Aviso: Crossover de Bakugan, Naruto, Avatar, Vocaloid, Fairy Tail, Megaman (todas las series aunque no ponga a todos los personajes, cero), Code Geass, Golden Sun, Steel Angel Kurumi, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Hora de Aventura, Ultraman, Beyblade Metal, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Kirby, Sonic y Super Smash Bros, Highschool DXD, Aki Sora, Ben 10.

Disclaimer: Todas esas series NO ME PERTENECEN, sólo la trama, y mis OC, El resto de los OC son prestados.

Aviso 2: El fic está basado en la lírica del himno del Defqon.1 de este año en parte, o demás es trama original.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

* * *

Mientras, en casa de Haibaku

- Eso fue rudo - dijo Haibaku poniéndose una venda en el brazo

- Linda forma de re-conocernos - dijo Sveta deprimida

- No entiendo... ¿cómo nos hicimos novios? - dijo Haibaku

- Eso no importa ya... de todos modos me enamoré de alguien más - dijo Sveta deprimida

- ¿Pero te gustaba?

- No mucho... - dijo Sveta

- No sabía - dijo Haibaku

- Se ve que se conocen mucho... - dijo Shizuka - O por lo menos Sveta conoce a Haibaku, este ni en cuenta.

Ya en la mañana siguiente

- Haibaku, dime una cosa - dijo Zafiro en un resuatrante

- Si - dijo Haibaku sentado frente a ella

- ¿Has pensado en tener pareja? - dijo Zafiro

- No - dijo Haibaku - Primero quiero pelear y lograr mi propósito en mi vida, ya lo demás será añadido, pero lo que más me preocupa es... ¿quiénes son mis verdaderos padres?

- Eso será lo primordial. - dijo Zafiro - No te preocupes, tendrás mi apoyo siempre - dijo tomando la mano de Haibaku

- Gracias - dijo Haibaku sonriendo y ella corresponde la sonrisa.

Ya en el parque Q-Base, Haibaku caminaba por los jardines pensando...

- "Necesito que alguien me ayude con un poco de información" - pensaba Haibaku mirando al cielo - "¿Quiénes son mis verdaderos padres? ¿Estarán muertos o vivos? ¿Y si estuvieran vivos, podré conocerlos?"

- OYE, PATEA MÁS FUERTE! - Gritaba un joven, algo que sacó a Haibaku de sus pensamientos. Haibaku corrió hasta esos gritos y vio a Natsu y un compañero suyo de pelo negro, buena presencia física, un tatuaje en el pecho, vestido sólo del pantalón, pateando una almohada dura que Natsu sostenía para que el chico lo patee.

- Qué ocurre? - dijo Haibaku

- Estoy viendo si este baka tiene muchas fuerzas para deformar esta almohada, según él - dijo Natsu tratando de resistir las patadas

- CÁLLATE, MALDITO LLORÓN - Gritaba el pelinegro mientras pateaba la almohada

- Deberías cubrirte el pecho - dijo Haibaku - Hay chicas aquí

- Tu no molestes - dijo el joven más molesto

- Pero es...

- ¡QUE NO MOLESTES! - En eso pateó tan fuerte la almohada que no sólo la deformó, sino que Natsu salió disparado con ella

- Eres bueno - dijo Haibaku viendo como Natsu volaba

- TE ODIO GRAY! - Gritaba Natsu mientras salía volando

- Te llamas Gray? - dijo Haibaku

- Ah, sí nwn - Gray contento - Me llamo Gray Fullbuster. Mucho gusto. ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Haibaku Ishida - dijo Haibaku contento - Conoces a Natsu?

- Ha sido mi mejor amigo desde pequeños - dijo Gray - Pero nos lo tomamos más como una hermandad/rivalidad.

- Quisiera tener un amigo así non - Haibaku

- Deseo concedido (?) - Jesús apareciendo detrás de Haibaku

- WAAAAN! - Gritó Haibaku aterrado - No me asustes así!

- Lo siento - dijo Jesús llevando su mano a la cabeza - El maestro Shun te necesita

- Para qué? - dijo Haibaku

- Ya verás - dijo Jesús

En eso, pasaron por una calle con muchos escritos en grafitti en la Universidad de Defqon City. Ahí Shun estaba esperando a los dos chicos.

- Hola Sensei - dijo Haibaku - Qué ocurre?

- Te traje aquí por una razón específica - dijo Shun - Presiento que algo enorme vendrá aquí.

- De qué hablas? - dijo Haibaku haciendo una pose de pelea

- Tranquilo, no serán peleadores malvados - dijo Shun por lo que Haibaku se calmó - Serán peleadores de nuestro lado, pero formarán parte de una nueva generación de los mismos.

- ¿NUEVA GENERACIÓN? - Gritaron los dos emocionados - ¿Quiénes son entonces?

- Lo más seguro, oficialmente, es que ya estén entre nosotros - dijo Shun por lo que Haibaku y Jesús se miraron entre sí - Y además, estos nuevos peleadores escribieron esto que causó sensación y popularidad en lo que va de esta ciudad, y más allá. - Dijo señalando un escrito de grafiti que decía así: "Somos la nueva generación. Luchamos por nuestro derecho a la fiesta. Transformamos la basura en arte".

- Se oye interesante nwn - Haibaku - Sobre todo lo último.

- Lo de transformar la basura en arte? - dijo Shun y Haibaku asintió - Bueno... eso es lo más interesante de todo nwn Pero no sé si tiene algún significado cultural o lo hacen literalmente.

- Ahora el tema... ¿quiénes pueden ser ejemplos de la nueva generación de peleadores? - dijo Jesús

- Por ejemplo? - dijo Shun - Ustedes dos non

- ¿QUÉ? OoOU - Gritaron ambos

- Y no sólo ustedes dos nwn - dijo Shun - Hay muchísimos peleadores de esta nueva generación alrededor del planeta.

- Todo indica que el acenso definitivo de nuestra generación se acerca cada vez más que nunca - dijo Haibaku emocionado.

Escenas de las batallas anteriores de este fic

SHUN POV

Y no sólo eso, lo que pasó en sus últimas batallas fueron apenas preparativos para lo que viene. Lo que viene será mucho mayor. Muchos dejarán sus hogares de origen o sus hogares actuales para viajar no sólo por toda la nación, sino por también el mundo entero.

FIN SHUN POV

Fin de escenas de las batallas anteriores de este fic.

En eso Haibaku y Jesús se quedaron con una enorme sonrisota y ojos de estrellas

- Se emocionaron mucho - dijo Shun riéndose - Sobre todo tu Haibaku, así podrías descubrir más sobre tu verdadera familia

- ¿QUE? - gritó Haibaku más emocionado

- Ese es mi amigo! - gritaba Jesús alborotándole los cabellos a Haibaku

- Ya déjame - decía Haibaku riéndose

- "Ahora sí, la nueva generación de peleadores, liderada por el Elegido, está cada día más cerca de su acenso." - Pensaba Shun feliz al ver a Haibaku y Jesús divirtiéndose.

Mientras, en la base de Octomus

- Le ocurre algo, amo? - dijo Koragg mirando a Octomus quien miraba hacia la ventana de su reino.

- La nueva generación de peleadores - dijo Octomus - Me concentré en el elegido mucho tiempo que me olvidé de sus compañeros

- Serán decenas?

- No, Koragg... serán millones... millones de peleadores alrededor del planeta se levantarán.

- ¿Qué tipo de armas usarían? - dijo Spatha apareciendo

- No serán armas comunes, como las nuestras... - dijo Koragg - Estas estarán hechas de desechos normales

- Qué tipo de desechos - dijo una voz muy seductora para las chicas

- Metales, madera, plástico, aluminio... pero los peleadores nuevos con elemento e ícono los usarán para crearlas y hacerlas a modo de ambas características.

- ¿Quién diría que cosas tan inútiles podrían acabar con nosotros? - dijo Spatha algo incrédulo

- Pero aún así es chatarra - dijo Octomus - La información que tienes, Koragg, nos serviría para retrasar el levantamiento de estos nuevos peleadores, antes de que sea tarde... de lo contrario, tomaré medidas drásticas...

- Yo me encargo - dijo la voz que se convirtió desde la sombra en un joven rubio con ropa blanca, pantalón púrpura y una máscara de vidrio que le cubre los ojos.

- Así se habla, Masquerade - dijo Octomus

Ya en la Universidad de Defqon City

Muchos jóvenes estaban haciendo muchas cosas con basura inorgánica, lo cual maravilló a Haibaku, sobre todo por la creatividad de estos jóvenes, en su totalidad, peleadores con elemento e ícono.

- ¿Por qué tanta creatividad para esto? - dijo Haibaku contento

- Para el levantamiento de nuestra generación - dijo un joven de pelo rojo - Sólo hace falta que el elegido de la orden de inicio.

- Jejejeje - dijo Haibaku - Yo soy ese elegido...

En eso todos se quedaron sorprendidos, menos Shun y Jesús, quienes ya sabían. Después todos se acercaban a Haibaku y le decían de muchas cosas y Haibaku se sintió algo extraño y reía nerviosamente

- Es extraño que de la noche a la mañana seas el centro de atención, no? - dijo Haibaku riéndose nerviosamente

Shun lo veía divertido mientras Jesús se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

- Qué lindo - dijo un joven - Lástima que no durará mucho

- ¿Quién eres? - dijo Haibaku separándose de los demás para pelear y en eso Masquerade aparece frente a él - Quién eres tu?

- Puedes llamarme... Masquerade - dijo Masquerade

- Bien, Masquerade - dijo Haibaku - No me importa quién te crees que seas, NO DEJARÉ QUE ESTOS CHICOS SEAN RETRASADOS! - En eso Haibaku golpea a Masquerade en la mejilla y lo manda a estrellarse contra una pared.

- "Este mequetrefe es poderoso" - pensó Masquerade - "No hay duda de que podría ser el líder de este levantamiento, pero... acabaré con él"

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad será el fic de acción más genial que haya hecho, no digo que vaya a dejar mis otros fics atrás. Pero bueno... espero que les guste. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, ideas para alimentar la trama, etcétera...

ACLARACIÓN: La fecha del fic se centra en un futuro muy lejano casi llegando al siglo XXII.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

Ahora voy con los comentarios:

Kyriuu Mangekyo: A mi tampoco me agrada Ken. No te preocupes, verás a Shiki en cualquier momento. Esólo espera nwn

Guest: Siii. No tengo remedio. Y por cierto, lamento lo de Runo, en verdad T.T (Hablo de tomorrow)


	12. Save you scrap for victory 02

Yo: Es hora del fic!

Len: ¿Cuándo apareceré?

Yo: No molestes ¬¬

Len: Quiero ir a Hell's Kitchen

Yo: Ya lo sé.

Shun: ¿Vas a hacer lo del fic?

Yo: Si

Chris: Bien amorcito, puedes dar los anuncios?

Yo: Claro n/u/n He llevado esa idea por el himno de ese evento, del cual hice un fic llamado "HELLO DEFQON1", pero me basé en esa canción. Le agradezco a Q-Dance Holanda y a DJ Frontliner por haberme dado la idea.

Aviso: Crossover de Bakugan, Naruto, Avatar, Vocaloid, Fairy Tail, Megaman (todas las series aunque no ponga a todos los personajes, cero), Code Geass, Golden Sun, Steel Angel Kurumi, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Hora de Aventura, Ultraman, Beyblade Metal, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Kirby, Sonic y Super Smash Bros, Highschool DXD, Aki Sora, Ben 10.

Disclaimer: Todas esas series NO ME PERTENECEN, sólo la trama, y mis OC, El resto de los OC son prestados.

Aviso 2: El fic está basado en la lírica del himno del Defqon.1 de este año en parte, o demás es trama original.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

* * *

Ya en la Universidad de Defqon City

Muchos jóvenes estaban haciendo muchas cosas con basura inorgánica, lo cual maravilló a Haibaku, sobre todo por la creatividad de estos jóvenes, en su totalidad, peleadores con elemento e ícono.

- ¿Por qué tanta creatividad para esto? - dijo Haibaku contento

- Para el levantamiento de nuestra generación - dijo un joven de pelo rojo - Sólo hace falta que el elegido de la orden de inicio.

- Jejejeje - dijo Haibaku - Yo soy ese elegido...

En eso todos se quedaron sorprendidos, menos Shun y Jesús, quienes ya sabían. Después todos se acercaban a Haibaku y le decían de muchas cosas y Haibaku se sintió algo extraño y reía nerviosamente

- Es extraño que de la noche a la mañana seas el centro de atención, no? - dijo Haibaku riéndose nerviosamente

Shun lo veía divertido mientras Jesús se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

- Qué lindo - dijo un joven - Lástima que no durará mucho

- ¿Quién eres? - dijo Haibaku separándose de los demás para pelear y en eso Masquerade aparece frente a él - Quién eres tu?

- Puedes llamarme... Masquerade - dijo Masquerade

- Bien, Masquerade - dijo Haibaku - No me importa quién te crees que seas, NO DEJARÉ QUE ESTOS CHICOS SEAN RETRASADOS! - En eso Haibaku golpea a Masquerade en la mejilla y lo manda a estrellarse contra una pared.

- "Este mequetrefe es poderoso" - pensó Masquerade - "No hay duda de que podría ser el líder de este levantamiento, pero... acabaré con él"

- No que muy rudo, no que muy fuerte - decía un Haibaku burlón pero Masquerade lo golpeó y lo mandó al suelo.

- Haibaku! - gritaron varios jóvenes aterrados

- Hay que ayudarlo! - gritó Jesús corriendo hacia Masquerade y lo golpea.

- Señor "Basura" (N/A: Se me pegó lo que Runo le dijo en el fic de Jack Dark Hell) - dijo Masquerade indignado y golpea a Jesús en el rostro

- ME EN-FA-DAS-TEEE! - Gritó Jesús furioso y una gran aura de fuego lo rodeaba - ¡ATAQUE CORONA! - En eso Jesús, acumulando sus llamas en sus manos, forma esferas de fuego que lanza contra Masquerade quemándolo gravemente.

- Eso quema! - gritaba Masquerade y sintió que una daga le atravesó la espalda, miró a Haibaku por detrás y después miró una espada transparente de fuego atravesar su pecho, luego miró a Haibaku.

- Parece que no eres el único con trucos, Jesús-kun - dijo Haibaku sonriendo y Masquerade dió un alarido horrible - Sip, se está quemando - en eso saca su espada de Masquerade y este cae de rodillas escupiendo algo de sangre - ¿ya te rindes?

- KRYBOTS! - Gritó Masquerade y muchos Krybots salieron de repente a aterrorizar a los peleadores, luego testas azules para acabar con la universidad, y para acabarla, tres testas naranjas para agarrar a Shun bruscamente.

- SHUN, NO! - Gritó Haibaku corriendo hacia Shun para salvarlo pero Masquerade se apareció frente a él deteniéndose

- No te irás sin pelear! - gritó Masquerade

- Jesús - gritó Haibaku mirando a Jesús - Busca a algunos peleadores valientes para que me ayuden a acabar con los robots!

- Entendido! - gritó Jesús e hizo lo que dijo

- Bien, Es la hora! - gritó Haibaku y en eso se enfrentó contra Masquerade en un duelo de puños y patadas. Ambos eran igual de fuertes y se lastimaban a tal grado de no saber quién le ganaría a quién.

- Ambos son buenos! - gritó Shun luego vio a los testas naranjas - Con permiso! - y empezó a golpear a los testas naranjas. Detrás de él, estaban Jesús y algunos chicos acabando con muchos krybots... pero aparecían más.

- No dejan de aparecer - dijo una pelifucsia tratando de acabar con 4 krybots

- Resistan - dijo Jesús tratando de acabar con 7 (N/a: lo siento, pero tienes más fuerza que tus acompañantes) al mismo tiempo - Haibaku no querría verlos fallar! Deben seguir en la lucha!

- Podríamos con todos si el resto pudiera pelear, pero salen huyendo! - gritó Hans acompañando a Jesús.

Mientras en otras partes del mundo...

En Tokio, la situación se hizo incontrolable. Algunos peleadores, la policía, y el ejército armado (aprovechando que Japón se rearma. No sé por qué no aprendieron con la bomba nuclear algunos sectores de la población. Qué quieren? Que Japón sea borrada del mapa? ¬¬ Dios no quiera eso) no pudieron controlar a los krybots que salieron a acabar con toda la ciudad.

En Londres, la situación era peor que los disturbios del 2011. Pocos peleadores se atrevían a hacerles frente.

En Brasil, las cosas se salieron peor de control.

En Egipto, los conflictos cesaron para enfrentarse los bandos enemigos contra los krybots (para dejar a un lado sus diferencias).

Mientras, con Haibaku. él y Masquerade estaban realmente agotados y malheridos por la pelea.

- No sabes... cuándo rendirte... - dijo un Masquerade agotado

- Tu tampoco - dijo Haibaku igual - Eres el... oponente... más fuerte... con el... que más... he durado... en una pelea...

- Obviamente sólo uno puede quedar de pie en esta pelea - dijo Masquerade - Y seré YO! - En eso saca una pistola grande con muchos orificios, como una ametralladora hiperpotente

- Qué es eso? - dijo Haibaku aterrado

- Tu fin! - dijo Masquerade sádicamente y Masquerade disparó la ametralladora... ante eso...

un Joven decidió interponerse entre Haibaku y Masquerade para recibir los miles de balazos que lo matarían en cuestión de segundos. Haibaku estaba horrorizado, Masquerade, decepcionado. En eso el joven cayó herido y muerto, Haibaku corrió hacia el para ayudarlo.

- Hai... baku... - dijo el joven a punto de morir. En eso toda la pelea se detuvo.

- ¿Qué necesitas...? - dijo Haibaku a punto de llorar

- Por favor... - dijo el joven casi sin fuerzas - Te s-s-su...pli...c-co... que... li-li-d-d-de...de-res... est-est-ta... re-re-vo...vo...lu-lu-c-ción... pue-pue...des... a...ca...b-bar... con... las... f-fuer... z-zas.. d-d-d-e... M-m-ma... y-y-yu... k-k-k-kan...

- Mayukan? - dijo Haibaku - Dónde es eso? Quién es? ¡DIME! - Gritó Haibaku sacudiendo al joven y este tosió mucha sangre

- Pue... des... ha... ha... cer... lo... - dijo el Joven a punto de morir - Fue... un... un... ho... ho... nor... ha... ber... te... co... co... no... ci... d-do... Hai... ba... k... - en eso muere y su cuerpo deja de funcionar.

Haibaku quedó devastado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar entre sollozos y lágrimas. Los peleadores, Jesús y Shun lo miraban deprimidos.

- Haibaku... - dijo Jesús triste

- Llegó la hora - dijo Shun y Jesús lo miró extrañado

- Por favor! - dijo Masquerade burlándose de Haibaku - Preocuparte por alguien que ni conoces. Deberías estar peleando, no lamentándote.

En eso Haibaku se calla, se levanta del suelo y aprieta los puños muy fuerte, en señal de enojo

- Tú no eres quién para juzgar a los demás! - gritó Haibaku y Masquerade se asustó - TAL VEZ PARA TÍ NO SEA NADIE, PERO PARA MÍ ERA IMPORTANTE! ¡ERA UNO DE NOSOTROS! ¡Y LO MATASTE! AHORA SABRÁS LO QUE ES SENTIR LA IRA... LOS PELEADORES SE LEVANTARÁN A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO... LA GUERRA... ESTÁ... ¡DECLARADA!

En eso muchos peleadores... no. Todos los peleadores, estaban enojados por la muerte de su compañero caído.

- Ves eso? - dijo Haibaku y Masquerade se aterra - Son millones de peleadores no sólo aquí, alrededor del mundo también... todos... están listos... para la guerra...

- La chatarra contra la oscuridad - dijo Shun - Nuevos peleadores contra las fuerzas del mal... la batalla está a punto de iniciar...

- Y no tendrá fin... hasta que Octomus caiga! - gritó Haibaku

Mientras, en Tokio...

- El llamado ha sido lanzado - dijo un joven de cabello púrpura con ojos rubios. Viste camiseta azul, pantalón negro, zapatos rojos. Su nombre es Takashi Ishimura - PELEADORES DE TOKIO! LA GUERRA HA SIDO DECLARADA!

En eso los peleadores de Tokio, TODOS, le lanzaron contra los Krybots

En Londres, un chico rubio, de ojos azules, ropa de gala roja, llamado Trent Tweed también se preparó para la batalla haciendo unas espadas con varias cosas filosas y algo de pegamento super resistente - ¡CHICOS, HAIBAKU HA DECLARADO LA GUERRA CONTRA OCTOMUS Y SUS SECUACES!

Y así, simple y sencillamente, los peleadores que residían en Londres escucharon el llamado y empezaron a pelear contra los krybots.

En Brasil, una joven de cabello negro corto con ojos rojos y uniforme escolar oscuro, llamada María, escuchó el llamado.

- COMPATRIOTAS, EL ELEGIDO DIO LA SEÑAL DE GUERRA! - Gritó María - ES TIEMPO DE LEVANTARNOS YA COMO UN HOMBRE, Y PELEAR POR LA PAZ DEL MUNDO! ¡POR BRASIL! ¡POR EL MUNDO! ¡POR LA VICTORIA! - Eso último lo gritó sacando unas cosas del suelo en señal de guerra y así, todos se abalanzaron contra los krybots.

En Egipto, un chico de cabello caoba con ojos rojos y una camiseta negra con camisa roja y pantalones azules, llamado Lui Shiehieh, escuchó también el llamado.

- Gente peleadora de El Cairo, el Elegido dió la señal! - gritó Lui - Es la hora de levantarnos y pelear! LA GUERRA HA SIDO DECRETADA! VAMOS POR TODO EL MUNDO, POR UN MUNDO DE PAZ!

- SIII! - Gritaron todos y empezaron a pelear contra los Krybots

En China, los hermanos Hu Tsuen Lee (cabello corto azul, ojos ámbares, ropa roja) y Chan Lee, junto con un castaño de ojos amarillos, camisa naranja y pantalón café, llamado Li Chen Tao, escucharon también el llamado.

- El Elegido declaró la guerra - dijo Chan

- Esto es todo - dijo Hu

- Lo sé... - dijo Li y en eso se dirige hacia una multitud, de puros puros puros peleadores - Compañeros de China! El Elegido ha declarado la guerra contra Octomus y sus secuaces! ¡ES HORA DE LEVANTARNOS COMO UNO Y PELEAR POR NUESTRO MUNDO!

- Pero son muchísimos - dijo una joven

- Ni siquiera tenemos armas! - Gritó otro

- En serio? - dijo Li - MIREN A SU ALREDEDOR! - En eso los chicos miran y ven montones de chatarra causada por los ataques de los krybots - Tal vez ustedes vean chatarra, pero yo veo posibilidad de crear más que eso! PODEMOS USAR LO QUE SERÁ LO MÁS PODEROSO QUE CADA UNO DE USTEDES HAYA CREADO! TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES TIENEN UN GRAN POTENCIAL, PERO DEBEMOS CREER, Y UNIRNOS! EL ELEGIDO NOS NECESITA, Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS! ¡PELEADORES! ¡TOMEN LA CHATARRA, Y VAMOS A LA VICTORIA!

En eso los peleadores dieron un furico alarido de guerra y salieron a tomar toda la chatarra que pudieron (y aún así alcanzó para todos. Ay, China nunU) y empezaron a pelear contra los krybots.

Mientras en Ciudad Defqon

Haibaku se calmó, hizo su pose de cruz parada y sintió una gran energía al cerrar los ojos y empezó a sonreír levemente.

- Puedo sentirlo... - dijo Haibaku - La energia... los millones de peleadores... se han levantado...

- NO ES POSIBLE! - Gritó Masquerade

- EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA! - Gritó Jesús y acto seguido... Empezó a golpear a millones de Krybots y todos los peleadores hicieron lo mismo. Shun, queriendo ayudar, los acompañó.

mientras, en el centro de la ciudad

Un joven estaba peleando solo con muchos krybots y los derrotaba muy fácil.

- Estos robots no son nada comparado conmigo - dijo Shiki

* * *

Shiki Shiyama, joven alto de 17 años con piel pálida y ojos negros cuyas pupilas eran malvas brillantes con franjas plateadas brillantes, su melena era plateada y lisa llegando hasta su cintura, dos mechones le caían por los dos lados de la nariz estando medio cortados, tenía el rostro ovalado y la nariz fina, era bastante apuesto. Tenía garras bien afiladas del mismo color que su piel por uñas, tenía puesta una prenda negra de cuero sobre su torso de manga larga que le cubría los costados y los brazos, pero esta permanecía abierta mostrando a todos su pecho fuerte y bien formado, llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro con dos bolsillos grandes y unos calcetines negros con deportivas ''Nike'' negras, tiene un tatuaje de cruz invertida en la frente.

Es un antihéroe, no un héroe

Ícono: un murciélago negro en un fondo plateado. su elemento: Sangre.

Ataques

Velocidad Especial: Se vuelve tan veloz que no puede ser visto mientras se mueve.

Katanas de Sangre: Cortándose en su cuerpo puede sacar sangre y convertirla en katanas indestructibles que toma con sus manos (dos katanas).

Asedio de Agujas Sanguíneas: Lanza un millar de agujas sanguíneas, ya sea agitando las hojas de cada katana (Dos millares en total de agujas) o cortándose en una parte del cuerpo (Lo que lanza un millar).

Control Variado de la Sangre: Con esto lanza ráfagas sanguíneas que controla él mismo o crea objetos especiales de cualquier tipo, depende de la situación en la que esté.

* * *

Y sencillamente los acabó

- Bien... - dijo Shiki - Estos bastardos no duraron mucho. Aprendan de mi, bakas!

Mientras con Haibaku

- Ya inició todo - dijo Haibaku haciendo su pose de pelea - últimas palabras?

- MUERE! - Gritó Masquerade y disparó su ametralladora contra Haibaku. Increíblemente, Haibaku tomando unos metales usados para hacer su escudo, este escudo resistió todas las balas - ¡RESISTIÓ TODAS LAS BALAS!

- No sólo sirve para resistir, idiota! - gritó Haibaku sonriendo y golpeó a Masquerade en el rostro. Haibaku salta lejos de él. se sube a su escudo y empieza a flotar y se acerca a él con mucho peligro - PREPÁRATE PARA MI BOMBA HUMANA DE FUEGO! - en eso Haibaku se hace una pose de bola para chocar contra Masquerade y este sale volando muy malherido, hasta que se estrelló contra el suelo.

- Gr! - Masquerade se levanta muy herido - ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ! ¡KRYBOTS!

- Cuáles Krybots? - dijo Haibaku y ambos miraron a millones de krybots destruidos y a miles de peleadores victoriosos.

- GRRR! - Masquerade furioso - VOLVERÉ! - En eso se va a un portal y desaparece, no sin antes decir... - Nunca descubrirás tu verdadera familia, Haibaku! - en eso ahora sí se va.

Haibaku, al ver a Masquerade irse, vio a todos los peleadores enfrente de él, mirándolo.

- Elegido, de ahora en adelante te debemos nuestra vida - dijo una chica, que resulta ser la hermana del fallecido - Contigo como nuestro líder, nos vengaremos de aquellos quienes nos traicionaron y asesinaron a millones de inocentes... incluyendo mi hermano...

- Tranquila - dijo Haibaku tomando el hombro de la chica - La muerte de tu hermano no será en vano. Te lo prometo. En eso se dirige a los demás - Peleadores! La batalla ha sido ganada, pero la guerra ha empezado! Asi que a partir de ahora, cada vez que nos ataquen, deben ser valientes y protejan a la ciudad de todo aquello que nos quiera destruir! ¡LA MÁS GRANDE AVENTURA DE NUESTRAS VIDAS HA COMENZADO! ¿ESTÁN CONMIGO?

- SIIII! - Gritaron los demás peleadores

Así... la nueva generación se levantó de su sueño... la guerra ha iniciado... Haibaku ya tiene la responsabilidad de dirigir a millones...

- Necesitaré que se organizen de inmediato en millones de equipos - dijo Haibaku - No podría manejar a millones solos, cada equipo se podrá manejar. Recuerden, que nuestras diferencias no importan, importa estar unidos.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos los peleadores

- Ahora... ya que todo ha iniciado... ¿qué haremos? - preguntaba Haibaku a su sensei.

- Bueno... ya se acerca Dominator - dijo Shun - Pero no creo que entrenes en paz... no ahora que todos saben que eres el Elegido.

- Si... - dijo Haibaku - Pero... con quién me enfrentaré?

- Jesús - eso quién lo sabe.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad será el fic de acción más genial que haya hecho, no digo que vaya a dejar mis otros fics atrás. Pero bueno... espero que les guste. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, ideas para alimentar la trama, etcétera...

ACLARACIÓN: La fecha del fic se centra en un futuro muy lejano casi llegando al siglo XXII.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

Ahora voy con los comentarios:

Kyriuu Mangekyo: Sipi, se verá más adelante. En el próximo capítulo verás más a Shiki ya que apareció muy poco, así como otros nuevos OC.

Denisse Marukura: Sipi nwn. ¿Quieres unirte a ellos?


	13. Arruinan el evento

Yo: Es hora del fic!

Chris: El evento de Dominator. Qué más se le puede pedir a un chico como Haibaku?

Yo: Claro n/u/n He llevado esa idea por el himno de ese evento, del cual hice un fic llamado "HELLO DEFQON1", pero me basé en esa canción. Le agradezco a Q-Dance Holanda y a DJ Frontliner por haberme dado la idea.

Aviso: Crossover de Bakugan, Naruto, Avatar, Vocaloid, Fairy Tail, Megaman (todas las series aunque no ponga a todos los personajes, cero), Code Geass, Golden Sun, Steel Angel Kurumi, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Hora de Aventura, Ultraman, Beyblade Metal, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Kirby, Sonic y Super Smash Bros, Highschool DXD, Aki Sora, Ben 10.

Disclaimer: Todas esas series NO ME PERTENECEN, sólo la trama, y mis OC, El resto de los OC son prestados.

Aviso 2: El fic está basado en la lírica del himno del Defqon.1 de este año en parte, o demás es trama original.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

* * *

Así... la nueva generación se levantó de su sueño... la guerra ha iniciado... Haibaku ya tiene la responsabilidad de dirigir a millones...

- Necesitaré que se organizen de inmediato en millones de equipos - dijo Haibaku - No podría manejar a millones solos, cada equipo se podrá manejar. Recuerden, que nuestras diferencias no importan, importa estar unidos.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos los peleadores

- Ahora... ya que todo ha iniciado... ¿qué haremos? - preguntaba Haibaku a su sensei.

- Bueno... ya se acerca Dominator - dijo Shun - Pero no creo que entrenes en paz... no ahora que todos saben que eres el Elegido.

- Si... - dijo Haibaku - Pero... con quién me enfrentaré?

- Jesús - eso quién lo sabe.

Ya en la mañana siguiente, Haibaku y muchos peleadores estaban emocionados por el evento de Dominator, en el coliseo del mismo.

- Esto será emocionante - dijo Haibaku

- Y Único - dijo Shun - Pero tienes que recordar, si pierdes... no sé que haría.

- No te preocupes - Haibaku sonriente - Sabré lo que hago.

Mientras, donde Octomus

- CÓMO DIABLOS PUDISTE FALLARME? - Gritaba Octomus tratando de ahorcar a Masquerade

- Haibaku... la revolución... no pude hacer nada... - decía Masquerade con dificultad

- ESAS FALLAS SE PAGAN MUY CARO! - Gritó Octomus

- No desperdicies tiempo matando a tu sirviente - decía una voz de las sombras - Mejor deja que yo me encargue. Mataré a sus amigos y a su pueblo, cuando ciudad Defqon quede casi muerta, sabrá que nunca pudo hacer nada para detenerlos, y se rendirá.

- Bueno... - Octomus - Qué opción tenemos? Hazlo ya.

- No le fallaré, señor Amo - Voz desde las sombras.

En el coliseo de Dominator

Haibaku, Dan, Shun y Jesús miraban con atención el espectáculo, y era muy genial.

- Si no te quitas de mi vista, te mataré! - gritaba un chico de pelo rojo

- No me hagas reír - dijo Erza Scarlet riendo levemente y golpea al joven y de paso le da una patada al robot Dominator

- ESO, ERZA! - Gritó Dan eufórico

- Huj Joa ya no puede continuar, la ganadora es Erza Scarlet!

El público gritaba feliz, muy feliz.

- Eso pasa por meterte conmigo - dijo Erza seria y se va

- Ya perdí la cuenta - dijo Jesús - Quiénes ganaron.

- Hasta ahora, Zane, Len, Shiki, Kaien, Lelouch, Alexis, Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Chris, Tsubasa y Ace... son los que más recuerdo - dijo Shun

- Iré a lavarme las manos, ya casi me va a tocar - Haibaku

- Entendido - Jesús

Y Haibaku se fue al baño a lavarse las manos

Mientras

Un joven de pelo naranja picudo con una vestimenta negra camina por el evento.

- Oye, tiene boleto o registro? - decía un policía

- Eso que te importa? - dijo el joven

- Quieres causar un atentado? - Policía

- No te importa - el joven pelinaranja

- Señor, con respecto a la ley federal, debo arrestarlo

- Muere - dijo el joven interrumpiendo y usó un poder matando al policía. - Haibaku! Dónde diablos estás? - en eso empieza a destruir todo. La gente huía despavorida pero Pain lograba matar a todos los que podía ver. La destrucción era impresionante, y la mayoría de las muertes eran de policías, civiles y peleadores derrotados.

Haibaku pasó por ahí sin notar nada

- Pobres, deben de estar cansados - Haibaku yendose

Ya en el escenario principal

- Haibaku, estás bien? - Jesús

- Claro, por qué no lo estaría?

- Hubo creo yo disfturbios entre fans y peleadores de ambos bandos, creo. Estaba vibrando la arena - Shun

- Ok? - Haibaku - Con quién me toca?

- Por lo que yo veo - Jesús - Vas con Ren nwn

- Ren? - Haibaku - Ok? Deséenme suerte

- De acuerdo - dijeron Dan, Jesús y Shun y Haibaku se fue a la arena.

- Si me preguntan, yo ya me voy a mi casa. Después me dicen cómo le fue a Haibaku - dijo Dan yéndose

- De acuerdo - dijo Shun

- Llegué tarde? - dijo Shizuka con palomtias

- A tiempo de ver a Haibaku - Jesús

- Wiiiiiii - Shizuka

Mientras, dentro de la arena

- Hola Haibaku - dijo Ren - Listo para pelear, porque no te dejaré ganar fácilmente

- Ya quisieras, Ren, Ya quisieras - dijo Haibaku sonriente

- Siguiente batalla, Haibaku Ishida contra Ren Krawler

- Listo, Haibaku? - Ren decidido

- Oooohhh siii - Haibaku sonriente

- 3, 2, 1, DOMINATOR!

Y el robot Dominator empieza a moverse bruscamente y empieza a atacar a Haibaku y Ren, estos apenas pueden escapar, pero cada vez que intentaban atacarlo, uno siempre interrumpe violentamente a otro.

La gente estaba enloquecida de la emoción.

- Haibaku, no dejes que Ren te gane! - Shizuka feliz

- Vamos Haibaku! - Jesús emocionado

Shun sonreía ante el evento, pero... algo lo sacó de su pensamiento

- Chicos... hay un problema - dijo Shun preocupado

- Ah, al fin lo notas - dijo el joven pelinaranja

- Quién eres? - dijo Shun enojado

- Permítame presentarme. Soy Pain Yahiko - dijo el joven

- Pain? - dijo Shizuka - Qué nombre es ese?

- El último que conocerán! - dijo Pain - Este es su final! Magen Itami!

- Ah? - dijo Shun, pero de repente - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - Gritó adoloridamente mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza y después cae inutilizado y malherido mentalmente, mientras dentro de ella, Shun es torturado por muchas estacas que lo dañan demasiado

Fuera de ella.

- Oye, idiota, deja a Shun en paz! - gritó Jesús - Shizuka, hazme el favor y vete a un lugar seguro

- Si - dijo Shizuka y se va corriendo

Mientras, Haibaku y Ren seguían peleando por ver quién acabaría con Dominator, pero parecía que Ren se cansaba más

- Cañón de rayo oscuro! - gritó Ren usando su cañón creado para atacar a Haibaku, pero este esquivaba los ataques como podía

- Ahora me toca - Haibaku - Bomba corona múltiple - en eso Haibaku lanza con sus manos muchas bombas de fuego que atacaron a Ren - Bien, eso fue bueno, no?

Mientras, con Pain

- Ataque Corona! - gritó Jesús Acumulando sus llamas en sus manos, forma esferas de fuego que lanza contra Pain, pero este ni se movió - PERO QUÉ?

- Kuchiyose no jutsu - dijo Pain, en eso invoca un rinoceronte gigante el cual embiste fuertemente a Jesús y va con gran fuerza y a una gran velocidad golpeando fuertemente a Jesús dañandolo gravemente.

- Per... pero... cómo? - Jesús malherido

- No conocen el dolor, malditos ingratos. - Dijo Pain - Es hora de acabarlos!

- OYE, SOBRE MI CADÁVER - Gritó Erza a punto de golpear a Pain con gran fuerza y Pain la detuvo fácilmente - Pero... CÓMO? - gritó Erza asustada

- Magen Itami - dijo Pain, mira fijamente a Erza, asi ella cae en un genjutsu donde se ve torturada por el clavandole varias estacas dañandola mentalmente.

- Hey, qué te pasa? - dijo Alexis corriendo a ayudar a Erza, pero Pain la daña severamente, y matándola

En eso, muchos peleadores se enfrentan a Pain y a muchos los acabó. Algunos murieron.

- Qué, qué pasó? - dijo Natsu entrando a las butacas de la arena y es asesinado por Pain.

Mientras Pain estaba destruyendo el estadio, una gran parte del estadio cayó en el robot.

- Oye, quién nos arruina la fiesta? - dijo Ren enojado y mira a Pain - ¿Y él que quiere?

- Oye... y los demás? - dijo Haibaku mirando el lugar completo y estaba destruido - No puede ser.

- Mejor voy a ver! - dijo Ren

- NO, NO LO HAGAS! - Gritó Haibaku pero ya era tarde... Ren también fue asesinado por Pain

- QUÉ RAYOS? - gritó Haibaku asustado

Mientras con Pain

- Esto es aburrido - dijo Pain y se va al cielo y mira al estadio destrozado - Es hora de que la humanidad conozca el dolor... - en eso la gente se va corriendo y cargando heridos y cadáveres. - Shinra Tensei! - en eso, usó su ataque y destruyó todo el estadio y sus alrededores, dejando una gran estela de daños y destrucción. Shizuka hizo lo posible por no ser arrastrada ante el ataque.

Ya después miró toda la destrucción y los cadáveres

- Esto... no puede... estar pasando... - dijo Shizuka asustada y empieza a derramar lágrimas - Hai... baku... ayúdanos.. ¡POR FAVOR, HAIBAKU! HAIBAKUUU! - gritaba Shizuka llorando

Pain veía la escena y de repente aparece Haibaku

- Así que fuiste tu, maldito asesino! - gritó Haibaku

- Hola Haibaku - dijo Pain - Al fin nos conocemos. Soy Pain.

- Haibaku! - gritaba Shun tratando de levantarse - Ten cuidado!

- No te preocupes - dijo Haibaku - acabaré con él.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad será el fic de acción más genial que haya hecho, no digo que vaya a dejar mis otros fics atrás. Pero bueno... espero que les guste. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, ideas para alimentar la trama, etcétera...

ACLARACIÓN: La fecha del fic se centra en un futuro muy lejano casi llegando al siglo XXII.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

Ahora voy con los comentarios:

Kyriuu Mangekyo: Pues como parece... Pain echó a perder la fiesta. Y lamento que no aparecieras en este capi, pero te aviso de antemano, Shiki no ha muerto.

Denisse Marukura: Ya cuando termine la batalla de Pain, saldrá tu Anu-kun nwn

JesusST: No te preocupes, no fue así. Nunca dije que te enfrentarías a mi en el evento. Tal vez en el siguiente (Torneo Q-BASE). Y Shiki si es bien genial. Te aviso que no quedará ni en la lista de muertos ni heridos. Ah, y ahora lo malo... Pain echó a perder la fiesta xD


	14. Mueren Shun y Jesús

Yo: Es hora del fic!

Chris: El evento de Dominator... arruinado por Pain

Yo: Claro 7.7 He llevado esa idea por el himno de ese evento, del cual hice un fic llamado "HELLO DEFQON1", pero me basé en esa canción. Le agradezco a Q-Dance Holanda y a DJ Frontliner por haberme dado la idea.

Aviso: Crossover de Bakugan, Naruto, Avatar, Vocaloid, Fairy Tail, Megaman (todas las series aunque no ponga a todos los personajes, cero), Code Geass, Golden Sun, Steel Angel Kurumi, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Hora de Aventura, Ultraman, Beyblade Metal, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Kirby, Sonic y Super Smash Bros, Highschool DXD, Aki Sora, Ben 10.

Disclaimer: Todas esas series NO ME PERTENECEN, sólo la trama, y mis OC, El resto de los OC son prestados.

Aviso 2: El fic está basado en la lírica del himno del Defqon.1 de este año en parte, o demás es trama original.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

* * *

- Kuchiyose no jutsu - dijo Pain, en eso invoca un rinoceronte gigante el cual embiste fuertemente a Jesús y va con gran fuerza y a una gran velocidad golpeando fuertemente a Jesús dañandolo gravemente.

- Per... pero... cómo? - Jesús malherido

- No conocen el dolor, malditos ingratos. - Dijo Pain - Es hora de acabarlos!

- OYE, SOBRE MI CADÁVER - Gritó Erza a punto de golpear a Pain con gran fuerza y Pain la detuvo fácilmente - Pero... CÓMO? - gritó Erza asustada

- Magen Itami - dijo Pain, mira fijamente a Erza, asi ella cae en un genjutsu donde se ve torturada por el clavandole varias estacas dañandola mentalmente.

- Hey, qué te pasa? - dijo Alexis corriendo a ayudar a Erza, pero Pain la daña severamente, y matándola

En eso, muchos peleadores se enfrentan a Pain y a muchos los acabó. Algunos murieron.

- Qué, qué pasó? - dijo Natsu entrando a las butacas de la arena y es asesinado por Pain.

Mientras Pain estaba destruyendo el estadio, una gran parte del estadio cayó en el robot.

- Oye, quién nos arruina la fiesta? - dijo Ren enojado y mira a Pain - ¿Y él que quiere?

- Oye... y los demás? - dijo Haibaku mirando el lugar completo y estaba destruido - No puede ser.

- Mejor voy a ver! - dijo Ren

- NO, NO LO HAGAS! - Gritó Haibaku pero ya era tarde... Ren también fue asesinado por Pain

- QUÉ RAYOS? - gritó Haibaku asustado

Mientras con Pain

- Esto es aburrido - dijo Pain y se va al cielo y mira al estadio destrozado - Es hora de que la humanidad conozca el dolor... - en eso la gente se va corriendo y cargando heridos y cadáveres. - Shinra Tensei! - en eso, usó su ataque y destruyó todo el estadio y sus alrededores, dejando una gran estela de daños y destrucción. Shizuka hizo lo posible por no ser arrastrada ante el ataque.

Ya después miró toda la destrucción y los cadáveres

- Esto... no puede... estar pasando... - dijo Shizuka asustada y empieza a derramar lágrimas - Hai... baku... ayúdanos.. ¡POR FAVOR, HAIBAKU! HAIBAKUUU! - gritaba Shizuka llorando

Pain veía la escena y de repente aparece Haibaku

- Así que fuiste tu, maldito asesino! - gritó Haibaku

- Hola Haibaku - dijo Pain - Al fin nos conocemos. Soy Pain.

- Haibaku! - gritaba Shun tratando de levantarse - Ten cuidado!

- No te preocupes - dijo Haibaku - acabaré con él.

- Bansho Tenin! - dijo Pain sacando unas rocas del suelo para aventárselas a Haibaku, pero este logra esquivarlos

- Patada le aguila real! - Haibaku haciendo un movimiento de patada en dirección hacia Pain, pero este logra golpearlo y mandarlo al suelo- Qué te pasa?

- Te tengo una sorpresita - dijo Pain y Haibaku vio a... SHUN ATRAPADO EN ROCAR?

- QUÉ LE HICISTE? - Haibaku aterrado

- Lo herí mientras esquivabas el ataque.

- D...d-diablos... - Shun malherido y atrapado entre rocas

Pain se acercó a Shun y logra atraer un clavo, luego apunta fijamente a Shun

- Qué vas a hacer? - dijo Haibaku

- Haibaku... por favor... - dijo Shun malherido - Acaba con Pain...

- ... ... ... - Pain - Conoce el dolor... - en eso dispara el clavo y... se inserta violentamente en el cuello de Shun, matándolo al instante.

- SHUUUUN! - Haibaku llorando

- SHUN, NOOO! - Jesús llorando y luego se enfurece - NO TE LO PERDONARÉ! FURIA DE HELIOS! - En eso sus llamas toman el aspecto de un espiritu con forma humanoide que luego cambia a la forma de un dragón. Este dragón de fuego entonces muerde fuertemente a Pain quemandolo a la vez, para luego explotar en un monton de llamas.

Mientras, Haibaku degustaba tuberculo poblano (o sea, fijaba su atención) con Shun

- Shun... por favor - decía Haibaku llorando - No mueras... te lo ruego...

Shun no podía responder, había muerto

- SHUN! POR QUÉ? POR QUÉ TU? - En eso una explosión sorprendió a Haibaku, lamentablemente Pain tenía heridas leves y Jesús terminó más herido que Pain... - Jesús!

- Cómo... pasó...? - Jesús malherido

- No fue suficiente dolor - dijo Pain

- OYE, FEO! - gritó Shiki apareciendo - Katanas de sangre! - en eso se corta el cuerpo y con su sangre forma dos katanas - VEN ACÁ! - en eso se dirige a Pain y ambos se enfrascan en una pelea grave.

Mientras, con Haibaku

- Shun... por qué tuvo que morir? - dijo Haibaku llorando

- Desgraciado - dijo Jesús malherido - Pude haberlo matado y apenas le hice un rasguño...

- Shinra tensei! - Gritó Pain y Shiki salió volando al suelo.

- SHIKI! - gritó Jesús creyendo que había muerto

- Qué tiene Pain? No lo puedo derrotar! - dijo Shiki malherido y levantándose a duras penas - Qué tiene este?

- Qué no es obvio - dijo Pain - Yo soy un dios, y debo purgar este mundo. Este odio nunca cesará, si este mundo sigue así, no habrá paz! Por eso, mi misión es llenarlo de dolor y acabarlo!

- TU NO ERES DIOS! - Gritó Haibaku furioso - DIOS NO QUERRÍA DESTRUIR A LA TIERRA POR TANTO ODIO HASTA QUE EL DECIDA! PERO EL AMA A LAS PERSONAS, NO HACE LO QUE TU HACES! TU ERES SÓLO UN ASESINO!

- CÁLLATE MOSALBETE! - Gritó Pain - Shinra Tensei! - en eso una fuerza imbatible se dirige a Haibaku

- NOO! - gritó Jesús yendo en dirección hacia Haibaku y...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó Haibaku aterrado.

Jesús cayó en el suelo todo malherido, casi mutilado... Haibaku lloraba del terror y Shiki apretaba los puños de furia

- ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA PAIN?! - Gritó Shiki furioso - ¿QUÉ NO SABES QUE SÓLO QUERÍA AYUDARNOS? SI REALMENTE ERES UN DIOS, ENTONCES CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL? ¡YO POR ESO NO CREO EN DIOSES!

- Me molesta eso - dijo Pain - Shinra tensei! - en eso su fuerza también malhiere a Shiki.

- MALDITO! - gritó Haibaku

- Ves? Al menos ellos pagaron por su odio - dijo Pain - Te lo dije, si no los hago pagar, esto no se detendrá.

Haibaku lloraba gruñendo

- Es cierto... - dijo Jesús

- Ah? - dijo Haibaku dirigiéndose a Jesús, ya malherido y a punto de morir - Qué dijiste?

- Pain... tienes razón en algo... La paz jamás se conseguirá si este mundo continua así... El odio nunca cesará... Pero aún así, sigo creyendo firmemente en que tal vez alguien, tal vez Haibaku, tal vez otra persona, pueda llegar a cambiar el mundo... Detener el ciclo del odio. - dijo Jesús a punto de morir - "Maestro Shun... este es mi final, no podré ayudar a Haibaku... Pero al menos, sé que mi sacrificio no sera en vano... Me acuerdo de lo que me dijo un día -Los milagros no suceden así porque si. Los milagros hay que crearlos uno mismo".- pensó - ...te lo dejo todo a ti Haibaku, crea un milagro. -muere

Haibaku quedó devastado... lloraba como nunca había llorado en su vida

- Qué patético - dijo Pain y algo en Haibaku se encendió. Furia, odio, rencor... VENGANZA.

- ¡VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE HICISTE! - gritó Haibaku y empezó a golpear todo lleno de fuego a Pain. Afortunadamente, Pain estaba quedando peor que Haibaku

- Qué... pasó? - dijo Pain malherido

- Es hora de sufrir por lo que le hiciste a MIS AMIGOS! - En eso Haibaku se lanza hacia Pain...

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad será el fic de acción más genial que haya hecho, no digo que vaya a dejar mis otros fics atrás. Pero bueno... espero que les guste. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, ideas para alimentar la trama, etcétera...

ACLARACIÓN: La fecha del fic se centra en un futuro muy lejano casi llegando al siglo XXII.

Ah, y les pido un grandísimo favor:

en serio, Lean los fics de JesusST y de Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. Son geniales, me encantan sus historias y también comenten sus historias para que sea evidente que las están leyendo, por favor. Además son de mis mejores amigos. JesusST necesita que ven sus historias y comenten y también Daniel Max Niobe Lumen. En serio, les pido ese grandísimo favor, se los agradeceré de corazón, en serio.

Ahora voy con los comentarios:

Nanashi The Knight of the sky: Si quieres nwn Y con respecto a Kaien, se meterá en la pelea en la próxima emisión de este fic.

Kyriuu Mangekyo: Sólo usará a Yahiko. Ese es el más fuerte de TODOS OoO Y si, te dieron paliza, afortunadamente, te adelanto, no moriste.

Denisse Marukura: Tranquila, Anubias estará de nuestro lado.

JesusST: Mejor ni digas lo que dijimos, no quiero que te reclamen por información. Ok 7.7 Y de menos comenta sin tu cuenta.


End file.
